El Pasado y el ahora
by Styles y Lola Loud
Summary: Todos conocemos a Linka Loud quien ha sobresalido a comparación de su familia pero en el pasado también sabemos que no era valorada y dónde está ella ahora? Descubranlo aquí en esta historia
1. El Pasado de una Loud

Capitulo 1: El pasado de una Loud

.

En la cuidad de Nueva York nos encontramos en un gran hotel lujoso donde las más grandes celebridades y los más exitosos empresarios están viviendo ahí. Eran las 6:00 AM y todos se estaban preparando para un nuevo día de trabajo y en uno de los departamentos vivía una joven de 22 años de cabellera blanca que apenas se iba despertando con algo de pesadez.

La señorita se fue levantando y fue al baño para poder tomar una ducha y arreglarse para el trabajo, después de la refrescante ducha fue a la cocina para desayunar.

Preparando uno de sus platillos favoritos, las bolitas de macarrones con queso y una ensalada de frutas se dispuso a comer. Luego del desayuno termino de arreglarse para salir a trabajar.

"Hola a todos, se que no es necesario esto de la presentación pero bueno, soy Linka Loud y ustedes se preguntarán, Linka como es que ahora vives en un hotel lujoso de una gran ciudad como lo es Nueva York" dijo al audiencia o en este caso a los lectores

"Pues verán he llegado hasta acá por mi esfuerzo como interprete de canciones, además de una carrera en las ciencias políticas, estudie en la universidad de mi cuidad natal y trabajando por allá un tiempo, hasta recibir la gran oportunidad de trabajar acá donde yo actualmente tengo cosas que nunca creí conseguir"

"En la música he llegado a cantar canciones como: Rosas, Jueves, Ya te olvide, Frente a Frente, en general canciones clásicas, cuando inicie eso no pensé que de verdad la gente le gustará tanto, en si nunca fui buena para los instrumentos pero siempre había un punto de motivación que me hacía cantar con el alma, incluso recordando algunas que viví tanto con mis hermanos y tanto lo transcurrido en mi vida"

"Claro no todo fue fácil, tuve que hacer varios sacrificios para poder llegar hasta acá, si bien mis padres fueron un gran apoyo hubo problemas donde nuestra situación iba como un círculo vicioso más que nada porque se nos presentaba una situación donde aveces nos teníamos que arriesgarnos en la parte de la educación y la parte económica, porque lo digo, verán como ustedes saben mi familia es muy grande por no decir extensa, cuento con 10 hermanos, 2 padres y 4 mascotas sin contar las varias mascotas que tenía uno de mis hermanos"

"Sus nombres ya lo saben, Loki el mayor de todos y estricto, Loni el más amable y no muy inteligente, Luke el más alocado, Lane el más y menos gracioso al vez, Lynn el deportista guerrero, Lars el más espeluznante y amable, Lexx el arrogante pero noble, Leif el protector y reparador, Levi el intelectual aburrido y capaz y por último León bueno como podría definirlo... Un bipolar"

"Ya que estoy tocando el tema de ellos, nuestra relación siempre iba en un punto intermedio pero en su mayoría era buena ya que siempre nos apoyabamos, sin embargo, hubo momentos en que yo metí la pata, pero ellos fue mucho peor, todavía cuando ellos destruyeron a Vanzilla, o la vez que se "perdieron" en el campamento cuando solo tenían que caminar 30 pasos al sur y para rematar cuando trataron de arreglar el traje de gala para papá pero lo empeoraron primero ensuciarlo con lodo y salsa, para después lavarlo cuando es a tintorería, luego plancharlo y se quema, después parcharlo pero se rompe, coserlo y quedó peor que Justin Bieber en los premios, por suerte tenia una réplica y se salvaron, aunque no por mucho ya que papá vio el original y los castigó mientras que a mí solo me agradeció por salvar el día"

"Los chicos y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero siempre lo solucionamos, si bien todos tomamos distintos caminos hubo cosas que nos complicaron el panorama, también... Cómo decirles esto..."

"Mis hermanos dejaron todo y muy difícilmente los veo retornar a sus objetivos, y más cuando realizamos algo muy estúpido que si bien no me complicó en casi nada, para mis hermanos... no corrieron con la misma fortuna"

"Esto fue lo que pasó..."

Flashback

Un día los chicos en la junta de hermanos y hermana todo iba bien íbamos platicando sobre nuestros eventos o más bien de los suyos porque la verdad en esos tiempos no podía dedicarme tanto a hacer mis propias cosas ya que en la mayoría de mi tiempo estaba ocupada con mis hermanos.

Ya saben cosas como:

Loki ayudándolo con cuidar a los chicos mientras el ni mis padres estaban y siendo su ayudante de carga con sus cosas de golf.

Loni ayudándolo con modelar sus ropas femeninas y cocinar algo en mayoría por el, ustedes se imaginarán el porque.

Luke ayudándolo con componer sus canciones cuando está bloqueado y de ayudarlo a preparar los conciertos.

Lane ayudándolo con las fiestas de cumpleaños y preparando las bromas que vaya a contar.

Lynn ayudándolo con practicar sus deportes para cualquier juego y curarlo de las lesiones.

Lars ayudándolo con sus poemas y creo que era lo único ya que no teníamos mucha interacción.

Lexx preparándolo para los castings para ciertos comerciales.

Leif ayudándolo a reparar autos y algunas cosas de la casa además de cuidar de sus mascotas aunque una de estas casi me mata, no volví a confiar en los koalas.

Levi con sus experimentos y por poco obtuve un tercer brazo por uno de estos.

León simplemente jugar con el, cambiar su pañal y darle de comer.

Ya sabrán que mi tiempo era bastante escaso y casi no podía disfrutar de mis pasatiempos y pasiones, las dejaba de lado porque siempre pensé o tenía esa idea de que siempre debes ayudar a tu familia.

Los problemas surgen cuando está quiere tu ayuda todo el tiempo, ese día fue el que lo cambio todo, se preguntarán ¿Qué fue esta vez?.

Los chicos en la junta me pidieron o más bien me obligaron en unos casos a qué les ayudará con sus actividades, cuando ese día tenia que participar en un torneo de gamers con Claudia, en ese momento estaba en una encrucijada, o ayudo a mis hermanos o voy a un torneo la cual estuve preparándome y por fin obtener un reconocimiento.

Yo misma sabía que no tenía elección así que me levanté de la cama con un rostro de determinación y dije

"Lo siento chicos está vez no podré ayudarlos tengo un evento hoy mismo y no puedo faltar"

Esperaba reacciones de todo tipo y eso fue lo que recibí la mitad de los chicos me juzgaban porque yo estaba mintiendo, 3 de ellos me suplicaban para que cancelara, y los últimos dos Lynn y Luke entendieron pero estaban algo decepcionados. Y mi reacción, creo que nunca había hecho algo como eso y menos de la manera en que lo hice aunque trataba de poder razonar con ellos.

"Miren chicos yo sé que esto es importante para ustedes pero yo también tengo mis cosas, y hoy ya tenía planes y no los puedo cancelar, solo por esta vez les pido que hoy tenga un día libre" pensé que al decir eso funcionaria pero me siguieron insistiendo para que fuera, aún así no podía y tampoco quiera

Luego recibí estos comentarios por parte de mis hermanos iré de mayor a menor.

Loki: *con seriedad* Vamos literalmente no creo que tengas algo importante que hacer

Loni: Si hermana entre todos nosotros como que, nunca tienes nada que hacer

Luke: *decaído* Está bien sis

Lane: Además dime qué es más importante que ayudar a tus hermanos

Lynn: No te preocupes además tengo días para el gran juego

Lars: Solo te pedimos que está vez nos ayudes, créeme esto es muy importante para nosotros

Lexx: Si no lo haces le diré a mamá que es lo haz estado haciendo con los suéteres que te ha regalado

Leif: Por favor hermanita no te tomara mucho tiempo *poniéndome sus ojos de perrito*

Levi: unidad fraternal femenina conocida como Linka creo que nos estás mintiendo para ir con ese patán de Ronaldo

León: *sacando la lengua* Poo poo

Eso hizo que empezara a enojar pero logre controlarme para no empezar una pelea, claro podía haber dicho algo malo, aunque eso traería más problemas, luego de eso les expliqué que era lo que tenia planeado ya que era mi última carta, ser honesta fue lo mejor pues...

Linka: Miren chicos ya había quedado con Claudia para ir al torneo de gamers y no podemos perder está oportunidad, y eso último que dijiste Levi, te lo aclaro en tu cabeza dura que tienes Ron y yo solo somos amigos *suspiro* les estoy siendo honesto y quiero que entiendan que también tengo cosas y oportunidades y, ya me metieron en el auto verdad?

Sin darme cuenta ellos ya me habían arrastrado al auto, indignada solo me límite a decir. No tengo porque lidiar con esto. Y me fui hasta llegar hasta juegos y comida Gus, estaba lista y muy entusiasmada por participar además de que los premios eran fantásticos y Claudia y yo nos preparamos tanto para dar batalla a los competidores más fuertes.

Luego de un par de horas ya estábamos en las finales, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no podíamos confiarnos, y para acabarla nos tocaron con dos gamers famosos y el último juego era de pelea donde teníamos como estipulación de eliminación tornado.

Claudia se tranquilizo y procedimos a jugar, y para serles honesta fue el mejor duelo que haya tenido por mucho ya que fue muy reñido al luego eliminamos a un contrincante pero este otro aprovecho para eliminar a Claudia, lo malo era que no contaba con mucha energía en el peleador que elegí, sin embargo, logre resistir hasta aplicar el remate final como 2 veces pero no lograba derrotarlo, casi llegando al punto de desesperarme... Estaba a punto de aplicar mi último remate pero...

Llegaron los chicos con cara de no muy contentos que digamos pero volví a concentrarme en el juego pero recibí el remate rival y... Perdí... Estaba sorprendida y enojada ya que mis hermanos me arruinaron todo por lo que Claudia y yo batallamos, quizá no iba a ser un gran premio pero iba a ser algo significativo para mí ya que en ese tiempo no había ganado algo más que el trofeo de mis hermanos que me dieron como la mejor hermana... En si me gusto pero eso solo era lástima y de ver cómo ellos no les importaba ni un bledo lo que yo podría hacer me provocó una gran ira.

Afortunadamente Claudia me calmó un poco cuando realmente quería ponerles las manos encima, luego termine disculpándome con ella y fuimos a comer algo... Disfrutamos del día y llegó el momento en que regrese a casa y les dije a mis padres que no tenía hambre más aparte que había cenado no quería ver a mis hermanos.

Pensé no solo en lo que pasó sino que también recordé la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho por ellos y que ni siquiera se molestaron en darme las gracias, aunque también recordaba las veces que me protegieron... Técnicamente no sabía que hacer por lo que decidí calmarme y relajarme para luego pensar con más claridad.

Luego de la hora de la cena, Lynn tocó a mí puerta y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, ya me había calmado así que lo deje pasar solo a él.

"Hola hermana te traje algo de la cena por si quieres... Ummm quieres hablar" dijo Lynn

Luego empezamos hablar de la situación, creo que no había visto esa parte de Lynn, donde busca un diálogo tranquilo a comparación de mis demás hermanos que solo buscan pelear o discutir.

"Se que te lo arruinamos pero quiero disculparme, no pensé en lo importante que era para ti" hablo su hermano mayor

"Lynn, acepto que hayas comprendido tu error pero ten en cuenta que no solo fuiste tu, los demás también y me demostraron que no les importaba lo que yo pudiera hacer" le respondí pero no me esperaba toda la horda para que viniera a reclamarme como si fueran priístas y panistas reclamándole al presidente a cada rato... No entendía nada por lo que "CALLENSE" les grite

"Y si, Loki es el que se está pedorrando a cada rato y deja los calzones con su derrapón de llanta" dijo Loni mientras que Loki le dio un sape

Me aguantaba la carcajada pero sabía que tenía algo más importante que hacer me reclamaron del porque no fui a sus evento... Créanme trate de explicarme y de decirles que ya había tenido planes pero siguieron de persistentes, hasta que mi paciencia se agotó.

"Chicos cuántas veces se los tengo que repetir yo les dije que ya tenía planes y del porque no podía ir a sus evento y trate que ser razonable con ustedes, y me hicieron caso... No... Y se los voy a aclarar de una vez por todas... NO ESTOY OBLIGADA A AYUDARLOS EN NADA... No soy su sirvienta, ni criada, ni ayudante, ni su esclava... Soy su hermana yo tengo cosas que debo de hacer"

"Si tu, como cuáles estar limpiando a cada rato y leer comics en ropa interior" dijo Lane

"Además nunca haces nada que según tú te ayude a diferencia de nosotros que si queremos y tenemos una meta definida" dijo Lexx

"Claro, literalmente eres la única que no tiene un objetivo claro en la vida" dijo Loki

Esos comentarios más que por ser un balde de agua helada, fue como si me cayera un relámpago por la cabeza, en parte mis hermanos tenían razón no hacía por mis objetivos pero yo tenía una buena razón por lo que respondí

"Si no he realizado nada por mis objetivos es porque ustedes siempre acaparan todo mi tiempo además de que sus "Favores" técnicamente me obligan a ayudarlos con insultos, amenazas y robots cuando yo quiero hacer algo diferente además de que no puedo vivir del todo normal porque sino es Loki con sus torneos de golf o Lynn con sus entrenamientos o Luke en sus ensayos o Lexx en sus castings entre otros, no puedo hacer nada que solo me favorezca a mi"

"Y ya esto cansada de esto sino ustedes no valoran mi ayuda pues ya no lo haré mad, ustedes se cuidarán solo, yo ya no tengo que hacerlo porque no soy su niñera, esto me pasa por ayudar a tipos que solo buscan su propio bien y que solo manipulan a la gente, además de que de no ser por mi ninguno de ustedes estarían donde están hoy, ahora solo me preocuparé por mi y solo por mi porque tanto como ustedes y yo, no han sido más que unos malagradecidos, hipócritas, orgullosos y egoístas".

Vaya que nunca pensé que yo podría explotar así y menos con mis hermanos pero realmente esa fue la única manera en que quería que ellos entendieran que no lo dejaría de apoyar sino que también valorarán lo que tenían, como era de esperarse ellos no dudaron en responder, luego de la discusión al parecer ellos quedaron estar en guerra en contra de mi, básicamente para ver quién daba más"

Luego de esa pelea yo quería decirme a leer libros de las ciencias políticas ya que siempre me ha gustado la política, además de practicar algunas secciones de literatura para probar algo nuevo, también de ir a karaokes para cantar solo por diversión.

Y mis calificaciones mejoraron mucho mejor apesar de que ya era una buena alumna pero ahora era de las mejores en la escuela, mis padres me apoyaron y siempre estuvieron orgullosos de mi esfuerzo, también agregaría que estuve trabajando para poder ahorrar lo suficiente para ir a la universidad, no duró mucho ya que mi padre logro cumplir su sueño de tener su restaurante y que mi mamá ahora es una gran novelista, la situación económica mejoro, y cuanto a mis relaciones pues... Ron al año siguiente se tuvo que ir a otra ciudad... Fue algo difícil para mí ya que era perder a mi hermana y mi matón apuesto *suspira* lamentablemente todo lo bueno tenía que terminar apesar de que prometimos estar en contacto para no perder la costumbre.

En ese tiempo ya iba a entrar a la secundaria a mis 12 años, mantenía todo correcto y bien hecho, y era reconocida como una de las mejores estudiantes además de obtener premios academicos, y vaya que por fin se sintió tan bien poder llenar mi espacio de la vitrina, ahora todo tenía un cambio más que radical para mí.

Y se preguntarán cómo fue con mis hermanos, como lo dije al principio, no corrieron con la misma suerte que yo podría contarles ahora pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, regresaré y les seguiré contando.

Adiós

La albina salió del departamento para ir a su trabajo

Continuará...


	2. Historia de una Loud

Capitulo 2: Historia de una Loud

.

Linka salio de la habitación algo molesta debido a la discusión que tuvo con sus hermanos, bajo al segundo piso para bajar el enojo con algo para comer.

Tomo unas rebanadas de pan, queso, jamón y salchichas rebanadas para luego ponerlo a la parrilla... Su emparedado casi estaba listo solo quería agregar algo de salsa pero se dio cuenta que su glorioso emparedado ya no estaba.

En el segundo piso, Leif estaba comiendo el emparedado mientras hablaba "Linka podrá ser molesta, pero hace unos deliciosos sándwiches"

Al parecer la albina no estaba feliz y sus ganas de comer algo desaparecieron, decidió mantener la calma y fue a la sala para practicar algo de yoga, luego de cambiarse encendio el televisor y estirar el enojo.

Los primeros 5 minutos fueron relajantes para ella, la música relajante y algo de estiramiento ya se sentía en su propio mundo donde nada podía molestarla... Claro como cualquier cosa, nada dura para siempre y más si vives en la casa Loud. Los gemelos llegaron de la nada rebotando en las pelotas rebotadoras, logrando sacar de concentración a Linka y cayendo le encima a la pobre y Luke puso su bocina y conectó su guitarra y estaba listo para tocar un gran sonó, Linka que todavía no se recuperaba, trato de poder levantarse y quitarse de ahí, y termino volando contra la pared.

"Que no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad" dijo Linka tratando de controlar su ira

Viendo que no le quedaban más opciones fue a su habitación para poder descansar un poco ya que sentía como sus huesos estaban adoloridos por lo recibido a causa de sus hermanos... Y vaya no duró ni 3 segundos cuando toda la horda le estaba diciendo que si la ayudarán con sus cosas.

Sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, ya que tenía el movimiento de ojo involuntario, la vena de su cabeza está palpitando, sus puños cerrados y los ojos mostraban una ira pura que nadie podría parar.

"YA BASTA, YA ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE QUE ME ROBEN MI ALMUERZO, HARTA DE QUE NO TENGA UN MOMENTO DE TRANQUILIDAD, HARTA DE ME CAIGAN ENCIMA Y ME ESTRELLEN CON SUS RUIDOS, HARTA DE SUS ACTIVIDADES, ESTOY HARTA DE USTEDES" grito con mucha fuerza y que por poco y se quedaba afónica, además de que tenía una cara que le podía dar miedo hasta el mismo Jason.

"Linka cálmate, porque te sientas y..." Dijo Lynn pero este recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que su mano quedo marcada en su mejilla "Pero, porque me pegas"

"Porque me apetece, porque quiero, y porque puedo... Ya estoy cansada de que solo me arruinen el día además de arruinar mi oportunidad de ganar algo por mi cuenta"

"Hermana no seas egoísta, también debes de apoyarnos ya que..." Loki fue interrumpido porque lanzó le lanzó un zapato, pero que esté esquivo.

"Egoísta, EGOÍSTA... USTEDES HAN SIDO LOS MALDITOS EGOÍSTAS PORQUE SOLO SE PREOCUPAN POR USTEDES MISMO Y CUANDO LOS NECESITO PREFIEREN DEJARME SOLA EN LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES... Y SABES QUE SINO VALORAN LO QUE YO HAGO POR USTEDES PUES YA NO LO HARE MÁS..."

"Linka cálmate, los chicos y yo hacemos mucho por ti" dijo Loni preocupado y con algo de miedo

"O eso creen ustedes, díganme una cosa que hayan hecho por mi que no fuera compensar cosas que al final lo hicieron por obligación, díganme una sola vez, y yo me retracto de todo"

Los chicos trataban de recordar algo que hayan hecho por su hermana, pero no había nada, iban a evadir la respuesta pero Linka se adelantó.

"Ni se molesten, con su silencio me han dejado muy en claro que no les importó, y ustedes dicen que soy egoísta cuando en realidad yo he hecho mucho por cada uno de ustedes... Ninguno estaría donde está sino fuera por mi" lo dijo con un tono frío

"Link, sis, tranqulizate, nosotros no..." dijo Luke tratando de calmarla

"Cómo puedo creerte Luke, tú y Lynn me hicieron la promesa de que todos nos apoyaríamos, pero veo que es solo entre ustedes, incluso les apostaría que no saben sobre mi... Siendo su hermana y que no sepan nada de mi, viendo que no les importa lo que hago"

"Hermana no digas eso, te conocemos desde el día en que naciste y los mejores por lo menos tienen en mente tus gustos" dijo Lynn

"Demuestrenmelo"

"Bueno se que te gusta los cómics y videojuegos además de tu sandwich de crema de many y chucrut, y también el arte" respondió Lynn esperando que fuera lo correcto

"Conoces mis pasatiempos Lynn, pero en si, que me gusta hacer, que profesión quiero en mi vida tan siquiera mi mayor miedo, si es que en verdad me conocen como dices tu"

Lynn analizaba todo pero no estaba seguro de sus respuestas ya que no quiera hacer enojar a Linka, mientras que los demás estaban más perdidos que en la luna, no sabían que responder.

"Bueno sobre lo que te gusta hacer tengo entendido de jugar videojuegos" dijo Leif

"No Leif"

"Tu profesión sería ser científica o por lo menos doctora" respondió Levi

"Para nada Levi"

"Tu mayor miedo son los críticos de comedia" dijo Lane

"Ni eso"

Esto seguía y seguía pero ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta correcta y Linka solo se limito a decir.

"Eso pensé... No lo quería creer pero para que engañarme y estar perdiendo el tiempo en ayudarlos cuando realmente podría concentrarme en mi meta... De ahora en adelante solo me preocuparé por mis intereses y dejaré las cosas que no me interesan de lado... Les pido que se larguen de mi habitación, AHORA MISMO"

Los chicos en ese instante el miedo les invadió y tan pronto como pudieron se fueron de la habitación para evitar ser masacrados por Linka.

Nuestra protagonista se sentó en la cama con cara algo pensativa y con la mirada pérdida, al parecer el darse cuenta que sus hermanos no la apoyaban, y de darse cuenta que la han engañado y utilizado para sus propios fines, pero sobretodo, el darse cuenta que se ha estado engañando ella misma y que sin duda alguna le había afectado no solo en su futuro o carrera sino también su manera de pensar de sus hermanos.

Le afecto bastante, y ella no sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, sabía que perdonarlos ya no era una opción debido a que siempre era lo mismo. Le hacían daño, una disculpa barata, perdón, y volvemos a empezar. Ya no. Ya no podía permitir eso, si quería cambiar las cosas, lo primero que debía hacer era cambiar.

Y era el momento perfecto gracias a que las vacaciones comenzaron y en el instante decidió idear un plan que no solo la ayudaría a cambiar su carácter, sino que también la ayudaría a imponer respeto, sabía que si que sus hermanos y las demás personas que no la respetaban siendo buena persona, entonces tomaría cartas en el asunto y sería por un carácter rudo y respetuosa, para no ser lo que ella tanto odiaba, una maleducada.

Luego de analizar todo lo que iba a hacer fue con sus padres para poder hablar del tema y poder lograr su objetivo. Mientras que los chicos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Loki y Loni, empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, y buscaban o por lo menos trataban de proponer soluciones por así decirlo, aunque no todos aportaban un buena solución.

"Bien chicos, creo que es más que claro este asunto, no hemos sido buenos con nuestra hermana y que hemos sido egoístas y ni siquiera sabemos lo que le gusta, pero creo que tenemos 2 opciones, lo cuál es todo o nada, y siendo más específico, hacemos que nos perdone o tratar y fracasar" dijo Loki.

"Si bien será difícil, pero tenemos este verano para poder arreglar las cosas con ella, podrá estar enojada, pero no lo estará para siempre" respondió Lane.

"Chicos se que no soy de muchas ideas pero si queremos que nuestra hermanita nos perdone, debemos hacer lo siguiente" Loni empezó a susurrar su idea la cuál dejo muy sorprendidos a los chicos ya que era una buena idea y más viniendo de Loni quien no era la mente más brillante.

Al día siguiente. Los chicos se levantaron para dar comienzo a su plan para poder arreglar las cosas con la albina, pero todos formaron una cara de confusión al ver unas maletas en la puerta. Fueron a ver a sus padres para ver qué pasaba pero obtuvieron respuesta cuando estos salieron de su habitación junto con Linka. Quién empezó a revisar sus cosas para asegurarse de que tenía todo.

Luego el sonido de un autobús se hizo presente. "Ooh, es mi autobús, bueno supongo que tengo que despedirme" dijo Linka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hija estás segura de esto, no tienes que irte" dijo Rita que trataba de convencer a su hija de que se quedará.

"Estoy segura mamá, pienso que debo cambiar de aires para poder relajarme, y se que esto me hará bien" dijo Linka con un tono muy tranquilo.

"Esta bien hija, no olvides llamar cada día, si te falta algo no dudes en pedirlo" dijo el señor Lynn.

"Claro, adiós chicos regresaré terminando el verano, adiós mamá, adiós papi" la albina se despidió y subió al autobús y partió.

Los chicos estaban con cara de Que carajos acaba de pasar, y fueron con sus padres para que les dieran una explicación de lo que sucedido. Sin embargo, no tuvieron que hacerlo que ya sus padres sabían que ellos no lo sabían y que debían decirles lo que debían saber sobre su hermana.

"Chicos siéntense, tenemos que hablar" dijo Rita quien no se hizo esperar para contarles todo.

"Bien, de seguro se preguntan que fue lo que acaba de pasar... Se que están sorprendidos por la partida de su hermana... Verán ayer, ella vino a mi habitación y la de su padre y nos dijo que si le dábamos permiso para ir a un campamento con la razón de que necesitaba despejarse y relajarse, he incluso nos mostró el folleto del campamento *Saca el folleto se lo muestra a Loki* Luego de un larga charla, su padre y yo aceptamos en darle permiso para poder mandarla a ese campamento"

"Mamá, Papá en qué estaban pensando" dijo Lynn "Linka no lo hizo por eso, lo hizo porque nosotros cometimos un grave error y ahora nos odia, queríamos disculparnos por lo que hicimos pero fue demasiado tarde"

"A qué se refieren" pregunto El señor Lynn ya que no entendía la razón del porque querían disculparse

"Voy a serles honesto, resulto que tuvimos una discusión y ella se ofendió diciendo que nosotros nunca la apoyamos y ni siquiera sabíamos nada ella, y me duele decirlo pero... Ella tenía razón... Ni yo que soy uno de sus hermanos más cercanos supe que decir" dijo Lynn

"Lynn, estás diciendo que nunca han apoyado a su hermana" dijo Rita

"Si... Y ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros pero nunca tuvimos la decencia de agradecerle todo lo que hizo" dijo Lynn

"Hijo déjame decirte que estás en un error, tu y los demás la han consolado cuando ha llorado en la veces que los he visto" respondió el señor Lynn

"Y la ayudaron con su proyecto escolar cuando se había destrozado" dijo Rita

"Quizá mamá, pero son contadas las ocasiones en qué la hemos ayudado, y ahora con esto hemos decidido tomar lo siguiente" dijo Lars

"Y es... Si Linka quiere salir a sin nosotros, aceptaremos su decisión" dijo Loki

Presente

Después de un horario de trabajo nuestra protagonista regreso a casa para descansar y seguir relatando su pasado familiar.

Preparo la cena y se dispuso a comer, su celular estaba sonando, en la mayoría de sus mensajes era por trabajo, solo un par de mensajes eran de sus padres que preguntaban cómo estaba y de como le había ido en su día.

Les respondió que todo esta normal además de que iba a lanzar una propuesta para mejorar el estado de New York, sus padres le dijeron que estaban orgullosos de ella por ver cómo a sobresalido por mucho a lo que ellos pensaban.

Les pregunto cómo estaban sus hermanos ya que todavía estaban sus hermanos menores en su antigua casa. Sus padres demoraron un poco en responder pero decidieron llamar a su hija.

"Hola mamá hola papá" saludo la albina a sus padres.

"Hola hija" dijeron la pareja

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que me platiquen de mis hermanos no he sabido de ellos en mucho tiempo, quisiera saber cómo están" dijo Linka ya que ella quiera estar enterada de todo lo que ha pasado en la casa Loud

Rita y Lynn Sr se miraron el uno a otro pero ambos pensaban que tenían que decirle a su hija todo lo que ha pasado en su casa, después de todo ella tenía derecho a saber.

"Bueno hija las cosas en la casa no han ido muy bien que digamos, todos tus hermanos están de visita, ya que les contamos lo que pasó... No es fácil decirte esto pero... Tu hermano... León está en el hospital" dijo la señora Rita Loud con algo de dificultad y tratando de contener sus lágrimas

Esa noticia le callo como un balde de agua helada, no creía lo que sus padres le estaban diciendo en este momento, sentía como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, tardó en responder pero logro encontrar su voz.

"Cómo L-León t-termino en el hospital" a pesar de tratar de hablar con claridad, en ese momento sentía que iba quebrarse, sin importar cuánto tratara de poder controlarse

Los señores Loud vieron la reacción de su hija no quieran responder a eso pero sabían que ya no tenían elección, aún así cuánto les doliera siguieron con la explicación.

"León, le dispararon cerca del pecho, los doctores dijeron que perdió mucha sangre, tratamos de donar, sin embargo, no coincide nuestro tipo de sangre... Y... Tu eres la única que tiene el mismo tipo sangre que tú hermano"

"No hace falta que me expliques más, iré de inmediato, dile a León que peleé, no voy a dejarlo" después de eso cortó la llamada y preparo todo para salir y llegar a Royal Woods lo más rápido que pudiera

Linka en el trayecto que iba saliendo con su auto, su mente le hizo una mala jugada, trayendo recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con su hermano cuando el era un bebé de 15 meses y jugaba con el todo el tiempo.

Pasaron aproximadamente 1 día y 2 horas llegar a Michigan en auto para que por fin llegará la albina al hospital donde se encontraba su familia.

"Hola Familia, ya estoy aquí vine en cuanto pude" dijo Linka con algo de desesperación

"Hija, gracias a Dios, tu hermano está bien pero si necesita la donación"

Luego de 3 horas. León lograba poco a poco en despertar mientras su familia estaba ahí presente.

"Chicos, mamá, papá que pasó"

"Eso ya no importa hijo, lo que importa es que estás bien" dijo Rita quien soltaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver qué su hijo estaba vivo

"Gracias a todos por salvarme" agradeció León a su familia

"De echo hermano, a quien deberías de agradecerle es a ella" dijo Lars mientras la puerta se abría y vio a Linka

"Linka" dijo León

"Hola hermanito, chicos me podrían dejar a solas con el por favor" dijo mientras la familia asintió y salieron de la habitación.

"No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, es mejor que yo te mate, pensé que te perdería" dijo Linka mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Gracias por salvarme, realmente tenía ganas de verte" dijo León

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, para eso soy tu hermana mayor, no te dejare solo"

Linka abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar a León mientras toda la familia veía el momento que los dos habían creado.

Continuará...


	3. Perdida de Confianza

Pasado

Linka estaba en el autobús analizando los posibles planes que podía implementar para ya no ser molestada por sus hermanos. Sabía que con esto del campamento no iba a ser suficiente para poder mantenerse alejada de los chicos. Ella no quería hacerlo pero viendo la desesperación que tenía, no le quedó de otra, ellos la obligaron a tomar medidas drásticas. Lástima que tanto Lynn, Luke y Leif, iban a sufrir un poco pero ellos formaron parte de los fracasos, humillaciones que la desmonoraron por dentro, ella entendió que si quería obtener el respeto de todos sabía que debía luchar y batallar para obtenerlo.

Ella no le mintió a sus padres que se iba de campamento pero no al que ellos creían, en vez de un campamento común y corriente, era un campamento de supervivencia donde ella tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y forjar su carácter, ya no más la niñita tierna.

Llegó a su destino el bosque donde todas las integrantes estaban reunidas para comenzar con los ejercicios de supervivencia.

De vuelta con los chicos Loud, ellos al parecer estaban en sus asuntos pero algo tristes ya que ni siquiera se despidieron de ella ni se disculparon, por ahora lo mejor sería llamarla en las ocasiones que se pudiera para ver cómo estaba... Ellos creían que tenían lo suficiente para hacer que ella los perdonará pero eso... Era lo que al menos creían.

"56, 57, 58, 59, 60. Uff creo que eso bastará por ahora... Bien ahora que hago, ummm creo que leeré un libro, para poder despejar mi mente, veré si Linka tiene unos en su habitación" dijo Lynn y fue a la dirección de su hermana pero estaba cerrada, así que optó por ir a los estantes de la sala, pero antes de eso los gemelos en una de sus peleas donde técnicamente desordenaron todo lanzaron un libro rosado. Lynn le invadió la curiosidad y vio que era el diario de Linka, fue al ático para leerlo, ya saben para tener algo de "Privacidad".

10-Abril-2013

*Se que esto no es lo más original del mundo pero por lo menos será algo de desahogo para mí, bien, la vida que tengo sin duda que es una de las mejores que pude pedir. A veces pienso que no podía ser tan afortunada de tener 10 hermanos ya que siempre tendré a alguien para no estar sola. Puedo decir que a los chicos les he tomado mucho cariño en cada aspecto. Y yo sé que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a lastimarme o traicionarme*

29-Agosto-2015

*Las cosas con ellos han estado algo tensas pero yo sé que puedo arreglarlo. Creo que debería empezar a tener una meta definida todos mis hermanos se ven que ya tienen algo como objetivo, y cada vez que lo pienso siempre digo que la felicidad de mis hermanos es mi felicidad y creo que algún día valorarán lo que yo soy para ellos*

8-Septiembre-2017

*Hoy en día soy una de las mejores de mi clase, nunca creí que iba a serlo, pero creo que tengo suerte debido a todo lo que he vivido y he ganado algo de conocimiento con lo que he trabajado con los chicos en tanto a memoria y estudios... Sin embargo creo que les estoy dando mucho apoyo, porque no he recibido más que un "muy bien" por parte ellos. Quizá hoy no me lo agradezcan pero estoy segura de que cuando obtengan algo de lo que ellos valga para sus metas, me verán y agradecerán todo lo que les he brindado... No lo hago para que me noten, sino para que vean que siempre tendrán el apoyo de su hermana menor y mayor*

3-Diciembre-2019 (Última vez)

*Ahora que vuelvo a retomar mi diario he leído todo lo que he escrito y solo puedo decir esto... Que estúpida fui... Al parecer solo estaba engañandome, con que tal vez, verían que no soy una sin talento, sino que soy alguien especial, sin embargo, veo que eso no les importa más que en su propio beneficio. Todos son egoístas, arrogantes, malcriados... No me considero mejor pero... Solo he tirado todo mi esfuerzo en personas que no valen la pena. Ayudarlos solo para que me reclamen, critiquen e insulten, es algo que ya no puedo tolerar. Me haré la promesa de que regresando a casa... Solo seré amable con mis padres y de ellos... Solo me mantendré al margen de sus cosas... Ya no tendrán algo que no merecen... Solo será respetuosa para que vean que yo tengo educación pero también algo que todos me heredaron y es... Orgullo.

Lynn estaba algo sorprendido, pero era algo que el esperaba y se sintió culpable debido a que el formó parte de todo, el entendía que iba a ser duro ganarse a su hermana. Algo le decía que podía estar enojada, aunque no lo iba a estar para siempre.

"Las cosas están muy duras no" dijo Lars "Aaah, Lars no me asustes de esa manera... (Suspiro) y si, la situación es más dura de lo que pensábamos... Linka más que estar molesta está decepcionada.

"Se que fuimos egoístas y entiendo que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, sin embargo, aún hay una ligera esperanza, a menos que pase lo que acabo de ver"

"Mientras hacia mi lectura de Tarot, vi en Linka un futuro exitoso técnicamente nada fuera de lo común... Hasta que..."

"Que era" pregunto por la manera en que se expresó

"En una carta, vi un sentimiento que perdura en su alma, no sabría decirte con claridad pero por lo que veo no es bueno. Cómo crees que este ella" dijo Lars

"Lo más probable es que este en la fogata comiendo malvaviscos" Respondió Lynn

Con Linka

"(Ya es hora de trabajar en mi carácter) dijo Linka mientras cargaba troncos con su espalda

Al parecer los trabajos duros eran parte de esto, no es exactamente como los militares, pero su nuevo objetivo es en tener una piel más gruesa y por nada del mundo volver a dejar que pisotearan su orgullo.

Luego de llevar leña y lo necesario estaba lista para el siguiente ejercicio. "Bien chicas, lo siguiente es hacer su propia cabaña para antes del anochecer sino lo hacen recorrerán todo el campamento ESTÁ CLARO" dijo la líder

"SI SEÑORA" dijeron todas las chicas.

Linka fue por el material además de la madera para poder construir su refugio. Tardó mucho, pero logro terminar antes del anochecer, que para ser su primera vez, le quedó bastante bien además de ser resistente.

"Buen trabajo Loud, ahora quiero que busques tu propia cena o harás 100 sentadillas".

Estaba algo cansada pero el hambre era más fuerte así que fue a buscar alimento. Quizá no tendría, lo que su padre le cocinaba, era lo que más extrañaba, sin embargo, no le molestaba en poder mejorar su capacidad de supervivencia.

"Eso fue agotador pero logre conseguir algo para comer, quizá sea algo rudo este lugar, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido, técnicamente ya estaba harta de las boludeces de mis hermanos, regresando... Empezaré con la fase dos de mi plan"

Presente

"León quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó, necesito saber quién te hizo esto para meterlo al bote" dijo Linka

"No tiene caso que lo hagas Linka, y si te lo dijera solo habría más problemas" dijo León volteando a otro lado

"León Loud, o me explicas que pasó o le diré a nuestros padres que es lo que has estado haciendo cuando te escapas por las noches" amenazó y vio que León ahora tenía miedo y asintió a su amenaza

"No sabia decirte pero es una mujer, pelirroja, llevaba una blusa verde y jeans negros y solo dijo que eso era lo que pasaba cuando se metían con ella"

"(Maldita sea ella otra vez, ahora ella si se las verá conmigo) Ok León, creo que ya se quién es la maldita, por ahora descansa" dijo Linka y se iba a retirar sino es porque su hermano la detuvo.

"Linka hay algo que tengo que decirte..."

"Que pasa León" pregunto la albina con algo de curiosidad.

"No solo te llamamos por lo de mi herida, sino porque, la familia tiene problemas económicos... Y si no hacemos algo perderemos la casa y el negocio de papa" dijo León.

"¿Que?"

"La familia no quería decirte nada por no querer molestarte, pero es necesario que también lo sepas, les he dicho que tú nos podrías ayudar a solucionar el problema, pero ellos no quieren"

"Lo comentaré con ellos, no te preocupes, solo hay que ver las cartas en la mesa y ver qué podemos hacer, León ellos también me han dicho que tienes problemas de bipolaridad. Porque sigues con eso" dijo Linka algo molesta

"Perdón hermana, no se porque luego me he comportado así, no sé si es por el estrés de los chicos o por otras cosas" dijo León

"Sabes que eso te llevará a problemas más graves como en tu salud, yo por lo general siempre hablaba a la pared o hacia yoga para estirar el enojo... No quiero que te me enfermes, tienes una vida por delante, piensa en los chicos, nuestros padres, piensa en mi... No soportaría perderte"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi... Habla con ellos y hazles entender que entre todos nos apoyamos" dijo León

"Claro León" dijo Linka y le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Los chicos se acercaron a la albina y sus miradas eran de que estaban algo avergonzados pero más preocupados por León. "Y como está León" pregunto Lars

"Esta bien, solo necesita descansar" respondió sin voltear a verlos "Mamá, papá, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado"

Rita y Lynn Sr fueron a la sala de espera donde afortunadamente no había ningún rastro de metiches que pudiera escucharlos.

"Que pasa hija, que querías hablar con nosotros" dijo Lynn Sr

"Es cierto que la situación económica no está bien con ustedes" dijo Linka

"Pero quién te... " Dijo Rita pero se dio cuenta al instante "León verdad"

"Porque no me lo dijeron, yo podía haberlos ayudado" respondió Linka

"Bueno, las últimas veces que te llamamos, vimos que estabas cansada y te veías estresada, la verdad no queríamos molestarte" dijo Rita

"Por favor, ustedes saben que pueden confiar en mí, soy su hija no olviden que nunca los dejaré. Necesito que me digan que fue lo que paso para ver qué podemos hacer".

"(Suspiro) bien, resulta que el restaurante sufrió un fraude por parte de mis empleados, me traicionaron y se apoderaron del restaurante y tuve que hipotecar la casa, pero ahora me exigen que devuelva todo y me incrementan los intereses de manera exagerada" dijo Lynn Sr algo angustiado.

"Veo que la situación esta algo escandalosa por así decirlo, necesito que me muestres todos los papeles además de realizar una investigación sobre lo que realmente ocurre" dijo Linka

Pasado

Linka seguía con los ejercicios bastante agotadores, aunque su inspiración era más y obteniendo el respeto de todas las acampantes y de la misma líder tras haber contado su historia.

"Vaya, si que tú familia es extensa, yo nunca hubiera soportado ese caos"

"Nah, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, lo que si es malo es que den una apuñalada por la espalda y tú lo aceptes como un masoquista" dijo Linka

"Por eso entraste aquí, ¿No?"

"Más que nada para forzar mi carácter, ya no podía permitir que me utilizarán para sus propios beneficios"

"Supongo que ahora responderás ante una falta mayor"

"Solo cuando lo requiera, sino me convertiría en una bravucona, lo más seguro es que regresando se me amontonen por qué les ayude o que los perdone, sin embargo ya tengo algo preparado para mí regreso" dijo Linka

"Recuerda que no debes de ser rencorosa, por lo que me has contado se ve que no son malas personas"

"No lo son, nada más tienden a ser egoístas y arrogantes, y no sería rencor sino que estaría defendiendo mi orgullo"

Luego de la plática se volvieron a concentrar para los siguientes retos del lugar. Mientras que en la casa Loud todos estaban en sus asuntos. Ya no le importaban lo que pasó con su hermana aunque lo que ellos querían era que no dejarán las cosas así, querían que todo estuviera bien. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que una nueva Linka regresaría para ser una ganadora.

Continuará...

"Llegó la hora Linka Loud, es hora de comiencen The Broken dreams"


	4. Planeación

Presente.

Con el paso de los días la recuperación de León fue mejorando, y dónde pudo ser dado de alta del Hospital y usar un cabestrillo para su herida. Pero por ahora quería pasar tiempo con su hermana, tal parece que en verdad para sentirse mejor necesitaba de su compañía ya que no la veía mucho desde que se fue. Incluso era raro que en las fiestas era raras las ocasiones que asistía, debido a que su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo y que siempre se perdía de los eventos más importantes de la familia. Quizá ella llamaba a sus padres pero no era lo mismo y podemos incluir que ya no llegaba a tiempo para tan siquiera saludarla.

Tal parece su orgullo había hecho mucho daño en su hermano, sentía que ella no lo quería, apesar de todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que viniera. Lo último que necesitaba era que ocurriera algo como lo que pasó para pudiera dejar sus responsabilidades de lado. Sin embargo, tal parece que no será la excepción debido a que ahora sabe lo de los problemas económicos, no se podía tomar el tiempo de pasar tiempo con todos ellos.

Lo más extraño de todo, al menos para el menor de la familia, es que los chicos no trataban de hablar con ella. De echo veía que cada conversación tendía a ser incómoda debido a que Linka era lo más directa posible mientras que los chicos ni sabían cómo seguir la conversación. Aunque eso ahora no le importaba, su prioridad era poder estar con Linka y está era la oportunidad perfecta.

Después de un rato en cama, se levantó para ir a la sala donde su hermana se encontraba revisando unos documentos. Antes de ir con ella decidió ir a la cocina para ir algo de jugo y poder darle algo a su hermana.

"Hey Linka, que estás haciendo" pregunto León con algo de nervios.

"Revisando los documentos del restaurante e investigando lo de adeudo" dijo Linka sin voltear a verlo.

"Ok... Y algo a salido" dijo León rascándose la nuca.

"Por ahora veo que los empleados tenían antecedentes penales pero que supieron esconder cuando pidieron trabajo en el restaurante y lo del adeudo veo que estos tipos van juntos debido a que el dueño a junto con esos tipos han estafado y dejado en la bancarrota a ciertos lugares comerciales" dijo Linka

"Entonces... Es difícil el reto" dijo León.

"Algo, me he topado con estás cosas antes y siempre he llegado al fondo de la situación" dice Linka con orgullo.

"Si... Los chicos me contaron que para casos, nadie como tú, que eras la señorita Sherlock Holmes" dijo León.

"Bueno, se podría decir que mi habilidad para analizar y ver la lógica de las cosas superaba al resto, aunque no siempre lo hacía sola, mi mejor amiga Claudia venía ayudarme con las situaciones de la que se daban en la escuela" respondió Linka

"Impresionante, sabes hermana después de esto crees que tú y yo podríamos... " Dijo León pero fue interrumpido.

"Lo tengo. Creo que esta es la prueba del complot contra mi padre, ahora solo necesito algunas cosas más para levantar los cargos y de contactarla para poder sacar más trapos sucios... *Ve a León* te tomarás ese jugo" dijo Linka

"Toma" dijo León algo decepcionado. " Bueno Linka estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas".

"Claro, descansa León". Dice Linka mientras que León sube a su habitación.

"(Suspiro) No funcionó... Pero que debería hacer, realmente está muy centrada a eso. Tal vez no debí decirle nada y posiblemente ahora estaríamos viendo películas con los demás, pero también lo más seguro es que se hubiera ido, técnicamente ya no se que hacer para al menos pasar tiempo con ella. Parece que no le importo apesar de ser su hermano". Dijo León limpiándose algunas lágrimas y sobándose la frente.

Saco su laptop y empezó a mandar un mensaje a un contacto.

León: Hola Carly como estás.

Carly: Hola León, bien, nada más algo ocupada, Carlos por poco cae a una alcantarilla después de ser golpeado por un caballo, afortunadamente el esta bien. Y dime cómo estás, me enteré que te dispararon.

León: Si... Pero ya estoy mejor físicamente, nada más que mi hermana está aquí pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella para que al menos voltee a verme.

Carly: ... No se que decirte León, tu hermana es buena persona, de no ser por ella Ron no habría aceptado quedarse aquí. Lastima que ellos ya no estén juntos.

León: Carly entiendo eso pero... Necesito que me des un consejo, cómo puedo hacer que mi hermana pase tiempo con nosotros.

Carly: A menos que esté en una situación difícil. Te recomiendo que llames su atención con cosas que suele hacer.

León: ¿Pero si está en una situación difícil?

Carly: ummm, habla con ella cuéntale de tu vida diaria y de algunas cosas más. No creo que se niegue a saber de su hermano menor

León: Supongo que no... Aunque no creo que eso ayude debido a lo centrada con la situación familiar que ahora pasa.

Carly: Trata de animarla, en los momentos de tensión, llévale un bocadillo o tratar de jugar con ella y evita todo tipo de presión.

León: Eso es una buena idea. Gracias Carly de verdad te lo agradezco.

Carly: Cuando quieras León. Recuerda que me debes una cita. Y por favor que no sea como la última vez.

León: Oye. No es mi culpa que tú llevarás un traje de la misma gaviota que tiro mi helado.

Carly: Si claro. Bueno León tengo que irme debo ayudar a mi abuelo a preparar la cena. Adiós León

León: Adiós Carly

"Supongo que tiene razón, ahora Linka esta algo presionada con todo el caso de papá. Creo que mañana hablaré con ella en el desayuno. Solo espero que no esté demasiado ocupada como para no hacerme caso".

León puso su laptop debajo de su cama y se acostó para poder conciliar el sueño.

Pero al parecer solo el estaba en la habitación ya que los demás chicos que se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, discutiendo sobre el asunto.

"Bueno chicos solo quedamos nosotros para ver la situación de la familia. Se que Linka se encargará de todos los temas legales, pero lo que ahora veremos será el como hacer que el Restaurante pueda volver a su esplendor del de antes, ¿opciones?". Dijo Lexx

Leif levantó su mano. "¿Qué tienes en mente hermano?"

"Si mi memoria no me falla. Levi realizó un plan cuando el restaurante comenzó, y que fue el tener una orden de papas fritas como entrada para el platillo". Dijo Leif

"Unidad Fraternal conocida como Leif, no recuerdas que mi plan fue un rotundo fracaso debido a que los clientes podían presentar cargos sobre sus estados de salud que prácticamente acabarían con cualquier negocio". dijo Levi acomodando sus lentes.

"Tu qué tienes en mente Levi". Dijo Lexx

"Mi propuesta es usar nuestros mecanismos audiovisuales para llevar a cabo un programador donde expongamos nuestros fines comerciales". Dijo Levi

"Podrías hablar claro". Dijeron los gemelos con algo de molestia.

"Para resumir, propongo hacer un comercial". Dijo Levi.

"El problema es que no contamos con alguien que quiera transmitirlo". Dijo Lars.

"No tiene que ser ninguno de nosotros". Dice Levi con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, quien seria" pregunto Lexx con intriga.

"Ustedes déjemenlo a mi, solo que para una cosa requeriría de sus servicios en caso de que la fase 1 no de los resultados" dijo Levi con una sonrisa de ganador.

En la habitación de Rita y Lynn Sr. Los señores Loud y su hija, estuvieron conversando sobre los movimientos y que podían ayudar al abogado de la familia para poder arreglar todo el rollo en qué sus padres se metieron.

"Bien padre creo que tenemos lo necesario, solo necesito decirles una cosa" dijo Linka

"Cuál hija" pregunto Lynn Sr

"Ponte atento a la gente que contrates personal, y segundo técnicamente es un arreglo para dejar a negocios en la bancarrota y absorber sus recursos, y pensaron en el tuyo debido a que era un pez gordo por el crecimiento del negocio" dijo Linka

"Y que me dices del caso de León" pregunto Rita

"No te preocupes por eso mamá. En el momento que lo iban a dar de alta, ya había metido a la culpable a la cárcel y con los testigos y testimonios, estará ahí por un buen tiempo" dijo Linka de manera orgullosa.

"Siempre tan inteligente hija" dijo Rita

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan hábil para los actos legales" dijo Lynn Sr

"La experiencia y desempeño me han servido mucho. Por cierto, porque los chicos no los ayudaron con el problema" pregunto Linka

Lynn Sr y Rita estaban algo nerviosos por la pregunta, ambos sabían que no podían mentirle a Linka debido a su habilidad para captarlas, tenían que ser honestos, después de todo su hija estaría ahí para ellos.

"Bueno hija, antes de que sucediera el caso de León, ya teníamos el problema en las manos, tus hermanos trataron de ayudar pero ninguno de ellos pudo, porque no contaban con el sostén económico cuando les pedimos la ayuda" dijo Lynn Sr.

"Y no pedimos tu ayuda, porque pensamos que estabas cansada y ocupada por tu trabajo que es mucho más importante..." dijo Rita pero fue silenciada por el dedo de Linka.

"Escuché bastante. (Suspiro) Miren, yo sé que puedo estar ocupada o cansada por el trabajo y se que su intención no es el darme más peso. Pero así como ustedes me ayudaron para estar donde estoy, yo también aportaré lo que sea necesario para la familia. En cualquier problema que necesiten ayuda, no duden en contactarme para quitarles peso y darle solución. Saben que pueden confiar en mí" dijo Linka.

Las palabras de Linka sin duda fueron algo dulce para los padres que ahora estaban seguros de que podían contar con su hija sin ningún reproche, sabían que habían educado bien a su hija para que fuera alguien de bien. Sin embargo todavía habían un asunto que arreglar y que sus padres no querían evitar y les puedo asegurar que saben de que se trata.

Pasado

Después de casi un mes Linka Loud había regresado a casa y regresaba con todas las ganas para poder realizar su plan. Sabía que iba a tener complicaciones, sin embargo lo peor era no intentar nada ya que beneficio no solo era para ella sino también para aquellos que ella valoraba.

(Quizá me tomé algo de tiempo pero sin duda esto ayudará con el fin de poder aumentar los valores por aquí. Todo debe salir según lo planeado)

Luego subió a su habitación para comenzar con los primeros pasos del plan. Le tomo dos horas pero logro obtener algo.

"Bien he vendido lo que no me hace falta logre tener algunos dólares, habrá que contar todo para luego comenzar con la fase dos". Dijo Linka.

Una semana después. La joven albina empezó con un pequeño negocio de tartas de Fresa y moras. En un principio las ventas eran regulares, y fueron incrementando conforme pasaba el tiempo ya que la gente le agradaba como cocinaba. Los recursos obtenidos los fue dividiendo ya que ganaba alrededor de 500 dólares al día, y el 25% se lo quedaba ella y el resto era para su nuevo proyecto.

Mientras que los chicos estaban escasos de dinero y viendo que ahora sus padres no podían comprar lo que necesitaban fueron con Linka para que pudiera ayudarles.

"Link, oye quería pedirte un favor" dijo Loki entrando a la habitación de hermana

"Que necesitas Loki" dijo Linka sentada en una silla de espaldas sin voltear a ver a Lynn además de tener seriedad en sus palabras.

"Bueno. Los chicos y yo tenemos poco presupuesto y necesitamos algunas cosas, y quería ver si me podías prestar algo de dinero" dijo Loki.

"Puede que tenga el dinero pero no se los daré" dijo Linka.

"Vamos Linka, por favor lo necesitamos" dijo Loki.

Linka lo estaba pensando, por un lado vio que realmente ellos lo necesitaban pero por otro lado podía utilizar esto a su favor aunque se estaría rebajando a su nivel. Ella no es así, entonces la desición era obvia.

"Si quieren tanto el dinero entonces tendrán que ganárselo, como ustedes han visto he estado trabajando en la venta de tartas pero es cierto que necesito ayuda. Y depende al grado de como me hayan ayudado ustedes recibirán su comisión aunque para ello la venta diaria debe ser mayor a los 1000 dólares". Dijo Linka con seriedad

"Estás bromeando verdad". dijo Loki.

"No estoy para las bromas Loki, si quieren una parte de las ganancias debe superar los 1500 dólares". Dijo Linka.

"¿Que no eran 1000 dólares?" Dijo Loki.

"2000, por hacerte el payaso y seguirá subiendo si sigues quejándote. Ve a decirles a los demás que comenzarán a trabajar mañana en la mañana y así será en los fines de semana". Dijo Linka

Loki salió de la habitación. Linka ahora los tenía en la palma de su mano y estaba lista para ejecutar su plan, solo necesitaba almacenar todo para no tener ningún problema en la ejecución.

"Bien es hora de cambiar las cosas por aquí estoy segura que mamá y papá me lo agradecerán" dijo Linka con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Continuará...


	5. Explotar a las ovejas

5:00 am.

Linka se había levantado temprano para comenzar el día y que mejor manera que despertar a sus hermanos que todavía seguían durmiendo, y la razón de esto es que ellos le habían pedido la noche anterior algo de dinero, pero que eso iba a costar con algo de trabajo duro.

Al parecer su plan estaba saliendo bien en la primera parte, quizá falta bastante preparación, sin embargo, ella sabe que valdrá la pena.

Primero fue a la habitación de Loki y Loni para comenzar el día, saco una trompeta que su abuela le había regalado para este tipo de casos.

Empezó a tocarla de manera fuerte y al sonido de los militares, lo que provoco que sus hermanos se despertaran de golpe y susto.

"No Bibi todavía no quiero tener hijos. Que diga que haces en mi habitación Linka." Dijo Loki molesto.

"Querías dinero ¿No? Así que a trabajar." Dijo Linka.

"Pero porque tan temprano Linka, apenas pude dormir ya que la misma pesadilla de gatos parlantes me estuvo molestando otra vez." Dijo Loni aun con sueño.

"Respóndeme a esto Loni ¿Por qué crees que la gente compra mis tartas?" Dijo Linka.

"Por que son deliciosas." Dijo Loni.

"Exactamente. Y los mejores ingredientes se consiguen desde muy temprano, así vayan levantándose y preparándose para el trabajo, en lo que yo despierto a los demás, o sino no les pagare nada, ¿Entendido?" Ordeno Linka y fue a las demás habitaciones de los chicos.

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos fueron bajando para alistarse para el trabajo, para que su hermana les pudiera dar el dinero que ellos requerían, se fueron formando de mayor a menor, pero la albina se percató de que faltaba alguien.

"¿Dónde está Lexx?" Pregunto Linka al notar que su hermano no estaba presente.

"Está en la habitación, dijo que no iba a interrumpir su sueño de belleza." Respondió Leif bostezando.

Linka subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos, y de un trompetazo a modo militar despertó a Lexx y logro que este se cayera de la cama.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Linka? Yo necesito mi sueño de belleza, esta cara ni se mantiene sola." Se quejo Lexx por la manera en que lo despertaron.

"No me importa tu querías dinero, así que empezaras a trabajar ahora mismo." Dijo Linka.

"Oye, yo soy un príncipe y los príncipes no trabajamos." Dijo Lexx.

"Pues para mi eres un proletariado, que necesita de los recursos de su hermana que tener lo necesita adquirir." Dijo Linka.

"Cálmate loca, sino me dejar dormir le diré a mama que tu rompiste su esfera disco." Amenazo Lexx con su típica sonrisa malvada.

"Tu dices una sola palabra y le diré a papa y mama que tu usaste su tarjeta de crédito para estar en un comercial que ellos te prohibieron." Dijo Linka enojada.

Lexx no podía creer que su propia hermana, lo estuviera amenazando cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida. No le quedo más opción que vestirse y bajar con los demás.

"Bien chicos, ya que ahora están todos reunidos, ustedes irán a las direcciones que les acabo de mandar para conseguir todo lo que necesitamos para comenzar con la preparación de las tartas y se los puse de manera detallada porque conociéndolos, se perderán fácilmente." Dijo Linka.

"Oye, ni que fuéramos idiotas." Dijo Loki.

"Oigan chicos donde esta la cocina." Dijo Loni que estaba en la habitación de sus padres.

"Decían. Bueno vayan ahora mismo ya que necesito lo mejor para hacer que crezca el negocio." Dijo Linka.

"Linka, esta dirección me marca una de las calles mas peligrosas de la cuidad." Dijo Lynn algo preocupado.

"Si, necesito que cruces por ahí para que vayas a la fabrica de chocolates y consigas de la marca que te estoy solicitando." Dijo Linka con mucha tranquilidad.

"Pero y los vándalos." Dijo Lynn con algo de incredulidad.

"Ay por favor, puedes usar tu fuerza bruta o agilidad para quitártelos de encima, pero si tienes cuidado no te pasara nada. Ya váyanse que se esta haciendo tarde." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos comenzaron con la búsqueda de los materiales e ingredientes, al tomar varias direcciones.

Loki y Loni fueron con dirección a la fabrica de harina de los River, para conseguir la harina de la mejor calidad. Se toparon con el dueño y al decir que eran los hermanos de Linka quien había frecuentado el lugar y hablado con el señor River, el mismo se le ocurrió una idea.

Que para darle la harina tenían que llevar el agua que necesitaban para hacerla que eran alrededor de 50 cubetas debido a que el grifo dejo de llegar agua, además de reparar algunas maquinas.

Luke y Lane fueron con dirección al campo del señor Tom para pedirle permiso si querían cosechar algunas frutas.

El señor dijo que para hacerlo debían empezar a plantar en todas las hectáreas del campo para reponer lo que se iban a llevar, además de darle de comer a los animales. Los chicos suspiraron derrotados y comenzaron a trabajar.

Lynn y Lars fueron a la fábrica de chocolates Moira a conseguir algunos de estos. El señor Moira acepto con la condición de que ellos mismos los fabricarían, además de empaquetar los caramelos que irían a distintas partes de la cuidad y llevarlas al camión de carga.

Lexx, Leif y Levi fueron a una tienda donde elaboraban moldes caseros y decorados de distintas maneras y ahí conocieron a la señora Miyamoto y le pidieron los mejores moldes de la tienda, pero esta les dijo que lo mejor seria que ellos los elaboraran, pero con el diseño que ella pedía además de realizar varios que ella tenía por pedido aparte.

Luego de varias horas los chicos regresaron bastante cansados, después de los trabajos agotadores. Pero al menos ya trajeron todo lo que su hermana necesitaba para cocinar y ellos podrían descansar.

"Vaya Literalmente estoy agotado no pensé que tratar de reparar una maquina fuera tan complicado. Además de que Loni cuando llevaba las cubetas de agua terminaba tropezándose y cayéndose." Dijo Loki.

"Te juro que ellos me metían el pie." Dijo Loni molesto.

"En serio eso no es nada a comparación de lo que Luke y yo hicimos. Ya que tuvimos que plantas vegetales, frutas y darle de comer a los animales y uno de ellos iba a comerse mi ropa interior." Dijo Lane.

"Que suerte hubiera preferido eso." Dijo Leif.

"¿Lo de que se comieran tu ropa interior?" pregunto Lane confundido.

"No lo de plantar y darle de comer a los animales, prefiero eso antes de lo que hicimos. Ya que la señora Miyamoto no me dejaba hacer moldes si yo estaba sucio, y me baño a regaderazo, además de que debíamos tener cuidado con su elaboración, incluso tuvimos que hacer varios movimientos de yoga para mantener la forma de estos." Dijo Leif.

"Bueno, al menos descansaremos un poco después de este duro día." Dijo Loki.

Los chicos se preparaban para descansar y poder ver la televisión un rato.

"No tan rápido narrador, chicos todavía les falta cocinar las tartas." Dijo Linka.

"¿Qué? Linka estamos cansados, además ya te trajimos todo." Dijo Loni.

"Creyeron que con hacer el mandado basta, por favor, chicos eso solo era la primera parte, además les dije que ustedes tenían que cumplir con una cuota de 1000 dólares para que yo les pague." Dijo Linka.

"Que no me habías dicho que eran 2000." Dijo Loki.

"Tienes razón Loki, la cuota será de 2000, así que comiencen, les deje las recetas en la mesa de la cocina, lávense las manos, en especial tu Leif y pónganse una red para el pelo o de lo contrario no les pagare nada." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos miraron molesto a Loki, mientras que Loni le dio un sape y todos fueron a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar.

Loki, Loni y Luke cocinaran las tartas de fresa.

Lynn, Lars y Leif cocinaran las tartas de chocolate.

Lane, Lexx y Levi cocinaran las tartas de Moras.

Después de la preparación de cada una de las tartas y decoradas de varias maneras los chicos empaquetaron cada una de ellas para comenzar a repartir.

La albina superviso todo y les dio las direcciones a los chicos y ellos partieron a cada una de ellas, el costo de cada una de estas es de 20 dólares.

Loki y Loni llegaron a una residencia y una bastante lujosa para comenzar con las entregas.

"Bien según la dirección es aquí. Con la familia ¿River?" Dijo Loki que no estaba nada contento con que entregaría un pedido al señor River.

"Ay no, no quiero ir a ese lugar otra vez." Dijo Loni con algo de pánico.

"Tranquilo esta vez no puede sermonearnos, solo haremos una entrega." Dijo Loki.

Fueron a la puerta y tocar el timbre, para su suerte no era el señor River, sino un niño de 11 años de pelo negro, playera blanca con banda amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, además de tener una cara de pocos amigos.

"Señor River, aquí te traigo tu orden." Dijo Loki entregándole su pedido.

"Gracias, aquí tienes y no es necesaria tanta formalidad, me llamo Rafe River." Dijo Rafe y entro a su casa.

Luke y Lane llegaron a la residencia,

"Señor Lincoln, aquí le traigo su tarta" dijo Loki.

"Gracias chico, por cierto, cambia tu peinado que pareces escoba con ese corte." Dijo Lincoln.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias." Dijo Luke molesto.

Lynn y Lars se dirigieron a la dirección marcada y revelo que habían llegado una gran mansión, pero en vez de que se viera lujosa, más bien parecía una casa de brujas.

"Por fin una casa decente." Dijo Lars con una sonrisa.

"Bien, hora de hacer la entrega." Dijo Lynn con algo de temor.

Llego y toco el timbre y al abrir la puerta vio un niño de 11 de años de cabello castaño claro y que vestía de camisa morada, pantalones y zapatos negros.

"Emmm entrega para el señor Moira." Dijo Lynn.

"Si soy yo, aunque me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Sergio Moira. Gracias." Dijo Sergio y pago. Lynn se fue alejando.

"Fácil, verdad." Dijo Lars.

Lynn se asusto y estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pero desde lejos Sergio hace un movimiento de manos y Lynn recupera el equilibro.

"Lars no me asustes así, bueno vamos a seguir." Dijo Lynn.

Lexx, Leif y Levi fueron a la dirección para hacer la entrega.

"Voy yo." Dijo Leif.

Leif toco el timbre y al abrir la puerta se vio un niño de pelo negro y vestía de playera de color celeste con un personaje de anime y pantalones rosa flamenco y tenis celestes.

"Entrega para Me Miyamoto." Dijo Leif.

"E-Es M-Ming Miyamoto, g-gracias." Dijo Ming y recibió la entrega.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Linka estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, pero la diferencia es que estaba acompañada por su "amigo" que más bien es su novio, Ron Santiago.

"Y los mande a trabajar, antes su hermanita las ayudaba tontamente, pero ahora ellos me tendrán que devolver el favor por la mala." Dijo Linka.

"Respeto eso Linka, ellos no entenderán sin un escarmiento, es momento de hacerte respetar." Dijo Ron.

"Lo sé." Dijo Linka.

"Recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, perdedora." Dijo Ron tomando a mano de Linka, provocando que esta se sonroje.

"Siempre tienes que ser tan lindo conmigo Ronnie." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno, no esta de mas ser un caballero. Y menos con una chica especial como tú." Dijo Ron.

"Ven, te invito algo de Helado que hay en la nevera. Vamos. Por cierto, creo que tu y León se están empezando a llevar bien, ya que no te costó llevarlo a dormir." Dijo Linka.

"jeje sí." Dijo Ron con una risa nerviosa.

León estaba en su habitación en su cuna, atado y amordazado.

Luego de un rato, de ver películas, Ron se tenia que ir.

"Bueno Ronnie, me la pase muy bien contigo." Dijo Linka y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"También me la pase bien contigo, bueno te veo mañana, adiós perdedora." Dijo Ron.

"Adiós patético" Dijo Linka.

Después de media hora los hermanos llegaron y ahora si pudieron descansar un rato.

**PRESENTE**

Linka y sus padres ya estaban en la sala de juzgados para comenzar con el juicio que Lynn sr demandaba por recuperar su restaurante.

"Bien estoy Lista para comenzar con todo, ante todo guarden la calma cuando den sus testimonios ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Linka.

"De acuerdo Linka, confiamos en ti." Dijo Rita.

El juicio comenzó y Linka y el abogado de los señores Wilson empezaron a dar sus argumentos, Linka comenzó con los antecedentes de lo empleados y de probar que estaban aliado con los Wilson para realizar un fraude y dejar en la bancarrota a Lynn sr y sin un recurso cuando lo perdiera todo.

El abogado defensor mostro documentos supuestamente que Lynn sr cedía la propiedad a una compañía, además de presentar otro documento que daba como propietarios la mitad del restaurante.

Ante eso los padres estaban nerviosos, pero Linka ya tenia un haz bajo la manga, que era el revelar que las empresas que supuestamente su padre había firmado, eran empresas fantasmas y que el antecedente de los inversionistas resulto ser estafadores, además de falsificar documentos la cual eso es otro delito. Y la albina demostró que el fin de todo esto era tomar las propiedades de su padre, una como vivienda y otra para la venta de armas ilegales.

Luego de un análisis de pruebas, el juez declaro culpables a los señores Wilson y dicto una sentencia de 25 años y que Lynn sr podía recuperar su restaurante y cancelar la hipoteca de la casa ya que también era otra treta que le tendieron.

Linka y sus padres fueron a la casa Loud para celebrar que todo se había solucionado.

"Hija, muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por tu ayuda." Dijo Lynn sr.

"De nada papi, solo investiga bien cuando contrates a empelados." Dijo Linka.

"Claro hija." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Hija, que te parece si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar esta victoria de los Loud en el restaurante." Dijo Rita.

"Claro mama. Después de todo, esto lo hicimos posible juntos." Dijo Linka.

**PASADO**

"Tu… te iras." Dijo Linka con tristeza.


	6. Adiós y Retorno

**PASADO**

Linka estaba contando las ganancias obtenidas y podemos decir que era una cantidad bastante grande, ya que al parecer los chicos habían hecho buen trabajo con las entregas, ella sabia que tenia que pagarles ya que era una mujer de palabra.

Solo que en vez de dividir las ganancias de 50 a 50 ella les iba dar solo le iba dar solo el 15% de la venta, ya que lo demás iba para realizar un proyecto que ella tenía en mente que lograría que cambiara los valores en la casa.

Solo necesitaba un tiempo más para llevarlo a cabo, además lo que sus hermanos no sabían es que todos los trabajos que realizaron para conseguir sus ingredientes y materiales, es que ella ya lo había planeado todo.

**FLASHBACK**

Linka estaba realizando una llamada a un amigo de la escuela, para que le ayudara con la idea de castigar a sus hermanos por todo lo que han hecho.

"Ese es mi plan Rafe, solo necesito que le digas a tu padre si me puede hacer ese favor." Dijo Linka con algo de seriedad.

"Vaya, después de tanto tiempo por fin demuestras tener agallas, no te preocupes, mi padre le agradara la idea ya que busca solo una excusa para que entre en esto de competir con mi hermano. Pero si es por ti bueno no veo porque no." Dijo Rafe estando sentado al frente de la fogata.

"Gracias Rafe, te debo una, tengo que colgar hablamos más tarde, adiós." Dijo Linka y colgó la llamada para realizar otra.

"Hola."

"Hola Sergio, solo llamaba porque necesito un favor." Dijo Linka.

"¿Qué necesitas Linka?" Pregunto Sergio.

"Veras, ya te había contado mi situación con mi hermano, solo necesito que cuando dos de ellos vayan a la fabrica de tu padre y los pongan a trabajar y a cambio te daré una tarta hecha por mí." Dijo Linka.

"Claro, nada más necesito comentarlo con mis padres, te daré una respuesta en unas horas." Dijo Sergio.

"Muchas gracias, Sergio, bueno tengo que irme, hablamos luego, adiós." Dijo Linka y colgó la llamada y comenzó con otra.

"Hola."

"Hola Ming, solo te llamo porque quería pedirte un favor." Dijo Linka.

"C-Cual." Dijo Ming.

"Necesito que cuando mis hermanos lleguen a la tienda de tu hermano les den un pequeño trabajo para que hagan los moldes." Dijo Linka.

"N-No es necesario, mi mama e-es muy e-especial con eso, p-pero le d-diré que sea u-un poco más r-ruda." Dijo Ming.

"Gracias Ming, pronto te devolveré el favor, tengo que colgar, hablamos luego, adiós." Dijo Linka.

"Bien, ahora que tengo todo listo, solo queda esperar a mañana." Dijo Linka para sentarse en su silla.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"Ahora solo necesito llevar mi fase dos del plan, además de esto, tengo una idea para comenzar con el plan inicial, y estoy segura de que seré considerada como la nueva mayor por aquí, ya que Loki solo es mayor por la edad, pero no demuestra serlo. Así que, con esto, mejorare la calidad de vida de mis padres." Dijo Linka con una sonrisa de determinación.

**PRESENTE**.

Linka y sus padres regresaron a casa, obviamente con alegría en sus rostros, ya que habían logrado salvar su restaurante y su casa por lo que ya no había de que preocuparse.

Nada mas que Lynn sr tenia que discutir algo muy importante con su hija, el problema era como vería la situación. Solo que no en ese momento ya que no quería arruinar la felicidad.

"Bien chicos, les tengo una excelente noticia." Dijo Rita.

"En serio mama y ¿cuál es?" Pregunto Leif.

"Tu Hermana logro salvar el restaurante y la casa, resulto que todo era un fraude solo para poder sacarme del negocio." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Pero Linka, gracias a sus investigaciones logro demostrar que ellos eran culpable y estarán en prisión por mucho tiempo." Dijo Rita.

"Felicidades hermana, sabía que lo lograrías, sabía que podíamos confiar en ti." Dijo León abrazando a la albina.

"De nada León, sabes que siempre contaran conmigo." Dijo Linka.

"Buen trabajo Linka, nunca pensé que fueras tan hábil para esto." Dijo Levi.

"Lo sé, no es tan complicado cuando vas tomando experiencia, además quería comentarles que debido a la situación que actualmente ha estado pasando, nuestro padre les dará trabajo con sueldo normal y propinas para que el restaurante vuelva a levantarse, eso sí, no hagan nada tonto (Aunque eso es mucho pedirles)." Dijo Linka.

"No te preocupes hermana, ayudaremos a nuestro padre para que el negocio este en la mira de toda la ciudad." Dijo León.

"(Porque actúa tan extraño) Muy bien chicos, ustedes comenzaran el lunes a trabajar." Dijo Linka.

**PASADO**

"Tu… te iras." Dijo Linka con tristeza.

"Si."

"¿Estás seguro? No tienes porque irte." Dijo Linka aun con esa tristeza.

"Yo tampoco quisiera hacerlo, pero la decisión ya esta tomada, perdona que no pudiera hacer nada."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo, tu padre se preocupa por ustedes, solo que, sin ti, esto no será lo mismo. Ron." Dijo Linka tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Tampoco será lo mismo sin Linka, desde que te conocí, puedo decir que algo cambio dentro de mí, yo solo solía ser un idiota amargado y a punto de convertirme en un bravucón, pero cuando vi tu hermosa sonrisa, pensé que era el momento de cambiar, de ser una mejor persona para ti." Dijo Ron tratando de contenerse.

"Y cuando yo te conocí, me hiciste cambiar mi manera de ver las personas, entre los que, si te apoyan y lo que solo se aprovechan de ti, además, tú me disté la oportunidad de estar con alguien ya que muchos no quieran hacerlo." Dijo Linka.

"(Además de que nadie pondrá en tu boca su amor tal como yo) Me duele dejarte, pero me mantendré en contacto contigo, cada día que pueda." Dijo Ron.

"Yo tratare de visitarte." Linka ya no pudo más y abrazo a Ron mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. "No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte."

"Yo tampoco quiero sepárame de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado." Dijo Ron y abrazaba a su novia.

Tardo unos minutos hasta que se separaron y decidieron cerrar su despedida con un beso en sus labios. Aquellos que eran espectadores del momento, estaban conmovidos con la escena y otros hasta el punto de llorar ya que nunca habían visto un amor entre jóvenes como ese.

"Tranquila Linka, este no es un adiós para siempre, es un adiós por ahora." Dijo Ron para luego que los chicos fueran por su propio camino.

Desde ese día Linka estaba muy triste ya que evitaba todo tipo de contacto con hermanos ya que ellos estaban muy preocupados por la situación de Linka, cada uno de ellos trataba de consolarla, pero el resultado era el mismo, ella no se sentía, mejor incluso les decía a sus hermanos que desde cuando se preocupaban por ella.

Sus padres hablaron con ella, ya que ellos querían que ella ya no estuviera triste, al decirle que solo era uno de los primeros amores de la vida, además, si en verdad se querían, esta era una prueba que ellos debían enfrentar.

Ella entendió que debía de seguir adelante, ella tratara de mantener la comunicación con Ron y de poder visitarlo cuando Loki vaya a ver a Bibi. Solo quería que fue lo más rápido posible.

UN MES DESPUES

Ya era de los chicos y Linka entraran a la escuela para continuar con sus estudios y que nuestra protagonista llevara la fase 2 de su plan.

Cuando entro al salón de clases y sentó en su pupitre vio a sus amigas saludándola, ella les devolvió el saludo. Noto la banca donde Ron se sentaba y la entristeció, pero Claudia tomo su hombro y le dio una sonrisa, cosa que le levanto el ánimo un poco.

Pasaron los días y nuestra protagonista se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales ya que ella se esforzaba con realizar bien sus actividades y tareas además de responder a las preguntas de sus profesores correctamente.

Llego el momento de realizar los exámenes finales y déjenme decirles que para ella no eran para nada complicados ya que con lo que había ayudado a sus hermanos y otras cosas, le genero una mejor capacidad de aprender y memorizar las cosas, eso sin agregar el esfuerzo y dedicación que le ponía.

Llego la hora de entregar las notas finales de los alumnos y Linka estaba por recibir las suyas.

Matemáticas: A

Literatura: A

Ciencias Naturales: A

Historia: A

Gimnasia: A

Taller: A

Comunidades Virtuales: A

Geografía: A

Ética: A

Vaya que sus notas por no presumir eran las mejores de su salón, y sus amigas no se quedaban atrás ya que también tenían buenas notas, ellas no les interesaban ser populares sino las mejores en la vida.

Y gracias a eso, ella pudo participar en concursos escolares donde ponía a prueba su conocimiento y logro salir con el primer lugar y estos además de contar con los reconocimientos también varios eran en efectivo. Solo necesitaba que el negocio y la escuela reunieran todo para iniciar el plan final.

**PRESENTE**

Los días pasaban y Linka manejaba todo los archivos legales y el fondo del restaurante, podría decirse que estaba algo ocupada ya que debía estar al tanto de la situación. Los señores Loud estuvieron hablando sobre lo que ya tenían planeado, solo necesitaban convencer a su hija, cosa que no sería fácil.

"Hija podemos hablar contigo." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Claro papi." Dijo Linka.

Linka se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y se sentó en la cama.

"Bien, de que querían hablarme." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno hija, de lo que queríamos hablarte es que… queremos que tú te encargues del restaurante." Dijo Lynn sr.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Linka sorprendida.

"Veras hija, los años van pasando y no pasan en valde, tu padre ya no puede trabajar como lo hacía antes y pienso que lo mejor será que descanse de tanta presión." Dijo Rita.

"Díganme la verdad, porque se me hace raro que papa quiera dejar el restaurante. Acaso no te has sentido bien últimamente." Dijo Linka.

"No es eso hija, sino que, quiero tomarme un descanso de todo esto, además si pensé en ti, es porque eres la mas capacitada para esto." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Papa, aunque me alaga la idea de que me hayas escogido para esto, no puedo aceptarlo, es tu sueño, además de que tengo responsabilidades en Nueva York. Porque no le dices a Loki o a Loni para esto." Dijo Linka.

"Hija no es por hacerlos menos, pero ninguno de tus hermanos ha tomado buenas decisiones en sus carreras, ellos no pudieran destacar tanto. No como tú." Dijo Rita.

"Pero porque no darles la oportunidad." Dijo Linka.

"Mira hija, te daremos tiempo para que lo pienses, ya con más calma nos dirás tu decisión." Dijo Rita.

Linka salió de la habitación de sus padres y se dirigió a la puerta, León que estaba bajando las escaleras vio a su hermana abrir la puerta.

"Linka ¿a dónde vas?" Pregunto León.

"Saldré a caminar un rato León, nos vemos en un rato." Dijo Linka y salió de la casa.

Empezó a caminar por el parque viendo a las demás personas pasar y ver los niños jugar, le recordaba los buenos tiempos que tuvo con sus hermanos, lástima que ellos ya no se lleven bien luego de las ultimas discusiones.

"Siento que esto se me fue de las manos, si bien quería que ellos recibieran su castigo por haberme hecho sufrir, tampoco quería que ellos me guardaran rencor. Pero por otra parte no me arrepiento quizá seria yo, la no hubiera destacado. Solo necesito pensar en si tomar el negocio o dejarlo." Dijo Linka.

"Yo pienso que debes de escuchar a tu corazón."

Linka volteo a ver quién había dicho eso y vaya sorpresa que tuvo al ver que era…

"R-Ron." Dijo Linka.

"El mismo perdedora." Dijo Ron.

Linka por puro instinto abrazo al latino y este solo puso corresponderla.

"Vaya que si me extrañaste." Dijo Ron.

"No sabes cuánto." Dijo Linka.

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando su bello reencuentro, una persona andaba de metiche como siempre y más cuando se trata de espiarla y no respetar su privacidad.

"Y tú que metes en mis cosas narrador. Ese tipo otra vez, no lastimaras a mi hermana, si te atreves a hacerlo pagaras muy caro." Dijo León.

**Continuará...**


	7. Hora del Plan

**_PASADO_**

Linka seguía con la venta de tartas donde esta había incrementado solamente por la cantidad de entregas al día donde la dejaba con más de 2000 dólares por día.

El problema que nuestra protagonista venia venir era que, con el inicio de clases, ya no se podrían hacer entregas diarias y solamente en los fines de semana.

Sus hermanos ya no le importaban eso, ya que con lo que ganaron más con lo que ganaban al volver a sus actividades, ya no requerían de su hermana.

Sin embargo, como les acabo de decir es que Linka ya estaba preparada para este inconveniente, no solo con un solo plan sino con varias alternativas en caso de un fallo o que no sea a largo plazo.

Su primer plan consistía en lo básico, que sería conseguir un trabajo, el problema de esto es que además de su edad, técnicamente no había muchos trabajos disponibles o que por lo menos fueran aceptables. Así que esa opción estaba descartada.

El vender cosas tampoco seria de mucha ayuda, ya que la basura de sus hermanos le daban no era algo que se podía sacar mucho provecho ya que el único lugar en el podían aceptar eso sería técnicamente el basurero y sobre sus cosas, pues muchas de ellas su abuela se las había regalado y otras pues simplemente no quería venderlas porque las seguiría usando.

Viendo que la mayoría de sus planes eran buenos pero que no le podían ayudar a largo plazo.

Así llevo su último plan acabo, y era que viendo que la comida de la cafetería de la escuela había bajado en calidad, hasta el punto de que el 80% de la escuela llevaba almuerzo, lo que le había generado una idea, de vender sus famosas tartas por rebanada a 10 dólares.

Y no solo eso, también ofrecería clases de regularización y que cobraría por hora.

Quizá no le interesaría mucho a los demás, pero tenia las tartas y café a la mano para que por lo menos hubiera la mitad de cada salón.

Era la hora del almuerzo en la primaria de Royal Woods donde Linka aparto una mesa y ponía algunas pruebas de cada sabor para que los demás fueran a ver que era.

"Hola Linka que es lo que estas haciendo." Dijo un chico de cabello café dorado con playera amarilla, pantalón azul y tenis deportivos.

"Hola chico Jordán, pues estoy vendiendo rebanadas de tarta de fresa, moras y chocolate ¿Te gustaría probarlo?" Pregunto Linka, si el chico quería degustar.

"Claro porque no, de todos modos, no traje almuerzo y la comida de la cafetería es horrible." Dijo Jordán Chico y probo un pedazo de tarta de fresa.

Al comerlo sintió que un cielo de sabor gobernaba en su boca, para él, era la mejor tarta que había comido en su vida. "Esta deliciosa."

"Me alegra que te haya gustado." Dijo Linka.

"¿Cuánto cuesta la rebanada?" Pregunto Jordán.

"10 dólares la rebanada y 35 dólares la tarta completa." Dijo Linka.

"Dame la rebanada de fresa" Dijo Jordán.

Jordán pago y recibió su pedazo de tarta, y fue con sus amigos a sentarse y uno de ellos al verlo con el pedazo de tarta le pregunto.

"Oye Jordán que tienes ahí."

"Oh, Linka esta vendiendo rebanadas de tarta a 10 dólares, probé un pedazo y estaba muy deliciosa. Deberían probarlas, también tiene otros sabores." Dijo Jordán.

Luego de varios minutos nuestra protagonista tenia a varios compañeros rodeándola con dinero para comprar una rebanada.

Quien diría que eso le generaría muchas ganancias. Los únicos que estaban en su mesa comiendo era los hermanos menores Lexx, Leif, Levi y Lars, que solo miraban como la gente rodeaba a su hermana.

"Me pregunto que estará pasando." Dijo Leif.

"Veras unidad fraternal conocida como Leif, lo que esta ocurriendo es que nuestra hermana esta inflando sus recursos a base de lo que conocemos como negocio." Dijo Levi.

"Habla claro Levi." Dijeron los gemelos.

"Que Linka esta vendiendo algo que le esta dejando mucho dinero." Dijo Levi.

"Supongo que no es de nuestra incumbencia, ella ya sabrá que es lo que hace, mientras no sea nada malo, no habrá que involucrarse." Dijo Lars con su tono fúnebre.

"Desde cuando respetas la privacidad de Linka, que yo sepa siempre veíamos lo que hacía, para asegurarnos que todo estaba bien con ella." Dijo Leif.

"No Leif, desde que Linka decidió no ayudarnos más, las cosas han cambiado en nuestra relación, ella se ha puesto muy distante con todos nosotros, técnicamente ella nos dejo en claro que no nos necesita más." Dijo Lars.

"Lars si me permites corregirte, no podemos dejar las cosas así, yo se que ella puede sobresalir sin nosotros, pero ella no puede estar enojada para siempre." Dijo Levi.

"Y que sabes tu Levi, que sabes que no sea tus cálculos o tus experimentos, que puede saber alguien que dice no dejarse llevar por las emociones humanas." Dijo Lars.

"Tu sabrás mucho de las emociones para ser alguien que solo piensa en la oscuridad y de poner cosas que lógica y científicamente no demuestran nada. Y para tu información, se sobre psicología, no por nada gane un nobel no solo por mi intelecto." Dijo Levi.

"Y de que te sirve si ni siquiera pasas tiempo con ella, ya que el mini newton esta mas centrado en sus experimentos fallidos." Dijo Lars

"Tu pasaras mucho tiempo con ella, ya que el duque de la oscuridad siempre esta encerrado en su ataúd que tiene como cama, y quieres que no te llamen raro." Dijo Levi ya preparado para una pelea.

"Quieren dejar de discutir, ustedes no son los únicos que se sienten mal de que ella se alejara de nosotros. Mira Lars no estoy de acuerdo que respondamos su indiferencia con mas indiferencia, ya que eso complicara las cosas." Dijo Leif.

"Y que propones exactamente, la última vez que quería hablar con ella, me dijo que estaba ocupada." Dijo Lars.

"Espera un momento." Interrumpió Levi. "Dime el motivo del porque esta ocupada."

"Básicamente con tareas y proyectos escolares, además de decir que estaba trabajando en algo muy importante." Dijo Lars.

"Eso es bastante sospechoso, al momento que estemos en casa, solicito una reunión de hermanos, creo saber lo que esta pasando con ella." Dijo Levi.

El día transcurrió normal los chicos y Linka fueron a casa ya que hoy no tenían planes por lo que Linka estuvo en su habitación para planificar la ultima fase de su plan.

Mientras ella hacia eso, sus hermanos estaban en la habitación de Loki y Loni donde discutían la razón del aislamiento de Linka, además de que Levi tenía ciertas teorías que podían ser las correctas de lo que su hermana estaba tramando.

"Bien chicos, doy por iniciada lo junta de hermanos." Dijo Loki golpeando su zapato en la mesa. "Sabemos que esta junta fue solicitada por Levi, de la cual es por el tema de Linka, Levi si nos puedes aclarar asunto veremos como ayudarte."

"Gracias unidad fraterna conocía como Loki, verán, el día de hoy mientras los chicos y yo estábamos almorzando, notamos que Linka estaba realizando algo a lo le llamamos comercio, empezamos a debatir sobre lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Lars comento que Linka estaba ocupada realizando una actividad o simplemente inventando excusas." Dijo Levi.

"¿Qué es a lo que quieres llegar Levi? Porque si es un método para que Linka vuelva a ayudarnos como lo hacia antes, pues por donde comenzamos." Dijo Lane.

"No es nada de eso y por lo que veo algunos de ustedes no han cambiado en nada, prosiguiendo con mi explicación. A lo que quiero mostrar es que nuestra hermana no esta ocultando algo." Dijo Levi y empezó a mostrar algunas diapositivas.

"Como verán en la primera imagen, podemos ver a Linka al parecer escribiendo al en su cuaderno." Dijo Levi.

"Recuerdo eso, Linka me había dicho ese día que tenia mucha tarea y que por eso no podía ayudarme con mis instrumentos." Dijo Luke.

"¿En realidad era tarea? Tengo entendido que eso sucedió un domingo por la tarde y conociendo a Linka, ella no deja tareas para el domingo, por lo general ella cuando tiene bastantes asignaciones tiende a hacerlas el mismo día que se le encarga." Dijo Levi mientras acercaba la imagen donde se podía ver Linka escribió la palabra "Plan."

"Como pueden ver ahora, puedo decir que Linka trama algo, lo que no llego a confirmar es en que esta trabajando. Por lo que les pregunto a ustedes cual es su teoría. Porque no solo esto que ocurrió en la escuela, también puedo asegurar los días en que nos ha puesto a trabajar, ha obtenido un gran recurso." Dijo Levi.

"Quizá tengas razón Levi, el problema es que como lo averiguaremos porque si Linka se entera que andamos viendo sus cosas, nos matara." Dijo Lexx.

"Yo iré a preguntarle." Dijo Lynn.

"Y que te hace pensar que te lo dirá." Dijo Loki.

"Nada, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo." Dijo Lynn.

Lynn fue a la habitación de su hermana y toco la puerta, pero su hermana no abrió.

"Linka, abre, soy yo Lynn." Dice, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

"Ummm supongo que no está." Dijo Lynn.

Lynn tenía razón, Linka no estaba en su habitación, sino en la habitación de Rita y Lynn sr, ya que quería hablar con ellos sobre lo que tenia en mente.

Viendo que la situación en la casa no estaba del todo bien, ya que actualmente tenían que lidiar con las deudas y con algunos problemas de trabajo, ellos estaban algo estresados debido a que, con todo ese trabajo, no podían dejar sus oficinas hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Ahora estaban revisando sus cuentas y al parecer habían subido considerablemente y estaban escasos de dinero.

"Rita que es lo que haremos, las deudas han subido, además de que ya no contamos con mucho presupuesto." Dijo Lynn sr.

"No lo se Lynn, los chicos al parecer juntaron poco con sus actividades y no han generado bastante, técnicamente tenemos que decir adiós a tu sueño." Dijo Rita.

"Lo se Rita, creo que la situación no va a mejorar." Dijo Lynn sr con tristeza.

Escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta, Rita fue abrir la puerta y vio que era su hija peliblanca con un maletín plateado.

"Mama, papa, tenemos que hablar." Dijo Linka con un tono de seriedad.

"De que es hija, ¿Y que es ese maletín?" Pregunto Rita al ver que su hija tenía algo que decirles.

"Bien. Quería hablar con ustedes sobre el asunto de que últimamente los recursos de esta casa han bajado considerablemente. Y escuche que papa va a abandonar su sueño." Dijo Linka manteniendo esa seriedad.

"Si hija, viendo que la situación no ha mejorado, creo que no podré realizar mi sueño *suspiro* no te preocupes hija, mientras estemos bien, todo lo estará." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Por eso vine a hablar con ustedes, ya que yo tengo la solución a este problema." Dijo Linka con satisfacción.

Los señores Loud se miraron confundidos, acaso Linka dijo que tenía la solución al problema.

Rita tenia curiosidad sobre eso y Lynn sr pensó que era algo que solo Linka decía para levantarle el ánimo.

"¿A que te refieres hija?" Pregunto Rita.

"Verán, últimamente que realizado ventas de tartas en reparto durante el mes de vacaciones, además de dar algunas clases de regularización a mis compañeros que les he cobrado por hora. Y logre juntar una gran cantidad." Dijo Linka mientras abría el maletín con fajos de billetes.

"Las ventas del mes pasado llegaron a 5000 dólares por día, solo le quite 1000 dólares para algunas cosas que necesitaba. Por lo que fueron 4000 por día. Lo que me dejo con la cantidad de 120000 dólares y creo que con esto bastara para llevar el proyecto a cabo." Dijo Linka con orgullo.

No hace falta decir que los señores Loud estaban anonadados ya que nunca pensaron que Linka fuera capaz de conseguir todo ese dinero en tan solo un mes.

"Entonces Padre, que dices, ¿Estas Listo para realizar tu sueño de poder tener tu propio restaurante?" Pregunto Linka con una sonrisa de victoria.

Lynn sr por un lado sintió algo de escalofríos por la actitud de su hija, pero por otro lado sintió una enorme felicidad ya que podría cumplir su sueño, y solo necesitaba aceptar.

"Claro que si hija" Dijo Lynn sr.

"Solo pido una condición para darte el dinero padre" Dijo Linka.

Lynn sr estaba algo confundido ya que no se esperaba esto.

"¿Cuál sería?" Pregunto Lynn sr.

"Para eso prepare un contrato." Dijo Linka sacando un cuadernillo. "Veras, lo que quiero es…"

Los hermanos Loud estaban en el baño escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando como siempre lo hacen ya que siempre tienen que andar de curiosos.

"No… Puede… Ser." Dijeron todos los hermanos Loud, sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Sin marcha atrás

**PRESENTE**

Linka y Ron paseaban por el parque platicando de algunas de sus vidas, para los dos esto era excelente ya que después de mucho tiempo, los dos se volverían a ver y esta vez no habría que los separara.

Entonces Ron decidió preguntarle a Linka sobre el asunto en el que tenia que tomar una decisión.

"Veras Ron, hace un rato hable con mis padres y me dijeron que mi padre piensa retirarse del negocio y ellos tomaron la decisión de dejarme a cargo del negocio, la verdad no se que decidir ante esto, puede que yo fuera la que logro abrir el restaurante, pero no estoy segura de como reaccionaran los demás." Dijo Linka.

"Piensas que ellos pueden estar celosos y que ellos pueden pensar que tu eres la favorita de tus padres." Dijo Ron.

"Exactamente, los chicos y yo no nos llevamos bien desde hace tiempo, ya que ellos piensan que yo soy la consentida de la familia." Dijo Linka.

"Y con que merito, ellos pueden decir muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, nunca responden. Se que es un poco duro lo que digo, pero ellos han demostrado ser así." Dijo Ron.

"Digamos que mis padres me dan más reconocimiento que a ellos, veras, cuando cumplí trece años, los chicos técnicamente querían hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso cuando ayude a mi padre a abrir su negocio." Dijo Linka.

**FLASHBACK**

Linka estaba en la habitación de Loki y Loni. Juntos con todos los chicos reunidos, ya que ellos la citaron para hablar de un tema muy importante.

"Bien chicos, que es lo que tienen que decirme, pero puede ser rápido tengo que reunirme con Claudia y Lianna para un trabajo escolar." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno Linka te citamos aquí porque queremos saber que es lo que hiciste para obtener los lujos que tienes ahora." Dijo Levi.

"Pero no queremos oír lo que siempre dices, sino que tu elaboraste un plan para poder convertirte en la niña consentida de la casa." Dijo Loki.

"Así que no queremos oír tus excusas, nosotros sabemos todo." Dijo Lexx.

"Bien, si quieren mi honestidad, solo les diré que, si hice un plan, pero no se los diré ya que ustedes son los que arruinan todo. Y eso de la niña consentida, pues déjenme decirles que mis padres no lo hacen ya que a todos nos quieren por igual." Dijo Linka.

"No te hagas la tonta Linka, nuestros padres te dan mas preferencia que algunos de nosotros, por ejemplo: Que ellos te pusieran a cargo cuando Loki no está, bien pudo haber sido Luke o yo." Dijo Lane.

"Ni siquiera te poner a analizar el panorama. Haber, resulta que Loki por ahora no se encuentra y nuestros padres tiene que dejar a alguien a cargo. A Loni no porque… porque puede estresarse, Luke, tu no harías nada mas que estar que con tus instrumentos o escuchar música, di que yo te lo permito cuando mama y papa te prohibieron tocar después de que reprobaras el año, Lane, siendo honesta te la pasarías molestando a Loni con tu araña falsa y ni siquiera verías a los chicos. Lynn, harías un desastre. Por último, quedo yo, quien por lo menos logro mantener el orden y que no sea como Loki, en ser alguien estricto, eso sin mencionar que soy la única capacitada en cuidar a 5 hermanos ruidosos." Dijo Linka.

"Pues yo podría hacerme cargo de la casa." Dijo Lane.

Hubo un enorme silencio, hasta que los chicos y Linka a excepción de Lane empezaron a reírse.

"Por primera vez cuentas un buen chiste, casi me lo creo Lane. Pero en caso de que estés hablando en serio, déjame decirte que tu ni siquiera podrías mantener la calma. Además de que hacerse cargo de cada uno de ellos es cosa seria, debes de conocer a cada uno de ellos para saber lo que necesita cada uno de ello. Pero volviendo al tema, el hecho de que ustedes piensen eso de mí, es porque yo he logrado más cosas de lo que ustedes en todas sus vidas no han logrado." Dijo Linka.

"Pero eso no justifica que tu recibas más privilegios que todos nosotros." Dijo Luke.

"A lo que voy es que yo he tomado decisiones que me han favorecido en todo este tiempo, yo se que ustedes ya no son lo que eran antes desde que deje de ayudarlos, y déjenme decirles que ustedes son los culpables de que les este pasando esto." Dijo Linka.

"De que estas hablando." Pregunto Loki.

"Chicos, sean realistas, ustedes ya no son exitosos desde que su fiel hermanita dejo de ayudarlos, de ahí ustedes no han tomado las decisiones, Loki tu ya no has ganado en el golf, además de que perdiste la beca para tu universidad en el golf, Loni tu ya no logras hacer buenas prendas que al menos atraigan a la gente, Luke, deja tu que reprobaste el año, sino que tu banda se separo y ellos empiezan a realizar sus nuevos proyectos mientras que tú te quedas varado en un oficio que no te garantiza el éxito, Lane, técnicamente como comediante para otros ya no eres lo mismo, Lynn, ya no tienes ese nivel que tenias en los deportes luego de que echaran de los equipos deportes, Lars, tus poemas ya no son lo que eran, Lexx, al parecer ya no eres el atractivo de los directores de comerciales, Leif, al parecer te obsesionaste con el cuidar de los animales, lo que casi te llevo a las rejas, y Levi solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado con lo que inventes."

"En verdad, me sorprendí con eso ya que ustedes solo tenían que mantenerse, pero al parecer eso fue mucho para ustedes, realmente confiaba en que crecerían sin mí y harían que me comiese mis palabras. Solo me demostraron que estaba equivocada y eso provoco la decepción de nuestros padres." Dijo Linka para luego salir de la habitación y posteriormente salir de la casa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Y eso fue lo que paso, sé que no debí reaccionar de esa manera, pero en realidad estaba enojaba de que me acusaran de ser la consentida de la familia, cuando yo solo les daba a mis padres, méritos para que estuvieran orgullosos de mí." Dijo Linka.

"Linka, se que es un poco dura la situación, pero se que hay una solución ante esto. Puedes citar a todos los chicos a hablar del asunto y decir lo que piensas." Dijo Ron.

"Es una buena idea Ron, el problema es en hago. Porque parece que no saldré beneficiada en las soluciones. Si acepto, mis hermanos se enfadarán y si no acepto, el restaurante ira a la quiebra. No sé qué hacer." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno si me permites darte una recomendación, te diría que es hora de que pongas tus habilidades de negocio en práctica." Dijo Ron.

"Que quieres decir." Dijo Linka.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que puedes buscar una alternativa a una de tus opciones, solo necesitas modificarlas donde termines favoreciendo a todos." Dijo Ron.

Linka pensó en lo que dijo el latino y no era mala idea, ya que podía pensar en algo que beneficie a todos, solo necesitaba jugar bien sus cartas, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda de alguien que no este involucrado en el asunto.

"Bien Ron, creo que lo tengo. Deséame suerte." Dijo Linka para volver a la casa Loud.

"Claro, adiós." Dijo Ron.

Linka regreso a la casa, donde vio a los chicos en la habitación, sin embargo, noto que faltaba el menor de todos los chicos.

"¿Dónde está León?" Pregunto Linka.

"Se fue hace rato, dijo que tenia un pendiente y que no podía faltar." Dijo Lars.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y se ve a León con unas ramas en el pelo.

"Donde te metiste León." Pregunto Linka.

"Eso no importa ahora, oí que me necesitabas." Dijo León mientras se quitaba las ramas de su pelo.

"Bueno, necesito hablar contigo en privado." Dijo Linka.

Los dos fueron a la habitación de León y se sentaron en la cama.

"Bien León quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante." Dijo Linka.

"Yo también quería hablar contigo hermana. (Al fin podremos pasar tiempo juntos solo necesito convencerla para que ella se quede.)" Dijo León.

"León… Nuestros padres decidieron dejarme a cargo del restaurante." Dijo Linka.

Esto sin dudas dejo petrificado a León, ya que para nada se espero que Linka dijera lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo, el ya sabía como reaccionar ante esto.

"Eso es una gran noticia hermana, así podrás quedarte con nosotros mientras manejas el restaurante de papa." Dijo León con alegría.

"León no pienso aceptar." Dijo Linka.

"¿QUÉ?" Pregunto León confundido.

"Hermano, no es porque no me quiera quedar, sino que no creo estar capacitada para esto, además los chicos pueden manejar esto mejor que yo, por eso quería hablar contigo, porque necesito tu ayuda para convencer a mama y a papa de que uno de los chicos pueda tomar el negocio en lugar de mí. Que dices hermano, ¿Me ayudaras?" Dijo Linka con una sonrisa en rostro.

León estaba sorprendido ya que su hermana no quería tomar las riendas de su padre, aunque al parecer genero en su cabeza, otra idea, no muy buena ya que pensó que su hermana no quería quedarse con ellos, por lo que tomo su decisión.

"No." Dijo León en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Linka al no escucharlo.

"No, quieres que yo te ayude no continuar con el sueño de papa, solo con la excusa de que no estas capacitada, cuando tu lograste salvarla y lograste mandar a la cárcel a esos tipos con tan solo unos documentos. Y una pequeña investigación. Dime la verdad Linka no quieres tomarlo porque no quieres estar con nosotros." Dijo León.

"No es por eso León, de ser por mí, me quedaría con ustedes, pero también tengo responsabilidades en Nueva York." Dijo Linka.

"No parece, ya que siempre buscas evadirnos, ante todo, te has perdido los eventos mas importantes de todos, te has perdido las fechas en donde todos nos reunimos como el día de gracias o la navidad. Ni siquiera estas en los cumpleaños de todos, solo para cubrir eso, solo llamas y no dura mas de 5 minutos." Dijo León.

"Hermano debes de entender que mi trabajo ocupa mucho tiempo, no es fácil la política, además crees que yo hubiera venido si en verdad los estuviera evadiendo." Dijo Linka.

"No, pero solo viniste porque estamos en crisis, no recuerdo la ultima vez que hayas venido porque quieras pasar tiempo con la familia, y ahora que hay una oportunidad de que te quedes, no la aceptas." Dijo León.

"León, se que no he convivido con ustedes desde que me fui, pero siempre estoy ahí para ustedes. Además de que también he estado formando en algunos planes. Pero esto no entra en ellos." Dijo Linka.

"Dime la verdad Linka, que es a lo que tienes miedo. O es que ya tienes planes con tu novio Ron." Dijo León.

"No es eso, sino que… Espera un momento como sabes que me encontré a Ron en el… Me estabas espiando verdad." Dijo Linka con una mirada molesta.

"N-No." Dijo León con una sonrisa forzada.

"Ninguno de ustedes pueden respetar la privacidad de uno verdad." Dijo Linka.

"Ya sabes como somos, pero dejando eso de lado, se honesta que es a lo que le tienes miedo o es el simple hecho de que no te importamos." Dijo León.

"Porque dices que no les importo." Dijo Linka.

"(Suspiro) Veo que es inútil tratar de razonar contigo, vete de mi habitación." Dijo León.

"León." Dijo Linka.

"Vete." Dijo León y la echo de la habitación.

"Pero que le pasara." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos estaban detrás de la habitación con cara de seriedad. Al parecer estuvieron escuchando todo.

"¿Que ocurre chicos?" Pregunto Linka.

"Escuchamos todo Linka, pero creo que deberías aceptar, no lo hagas por mantener contento a papa, hazlo por León." Dijo Lars.

"Chicos ustedes saben porque no lo hago, por eso es por lo que quiero que Loki o Luke se hicieran cargo." Dijo Linka.

"Linka, las cosas han cambiado, nosotros ya no somos esos niños que tenían envidia o que se peleaban por un juguete en el cereal." Dijo Lexx.

"Además Linka, León cambio mucho desde el día que te fuiste a la universidad." Dijo Leif.

"Necesito pensar las cosas, (suspiro) Vigilen a León." Dijo Linka.

Mientras tanto León estaba en su habitación sentado en el suelo, llorando.

"Después de todo, veo que nunca le he importado a mi hermana, nunca le he importado a mi familia." Dijo León con tristeza.

Linka estaba en la sala pensando en toda la situación, viendo que su plan original no fue exitoso, decidió pensar en algo mejor. Estuvo así hasta que sus padres llegaron.

"Bien hija, ya lo pensaste" Pregunto Rita.

"SI, ya tomé mi decisión." Dijo Linka.

"Y cual es." Dijo Lynn sr.

"Me hare cargo del restaurante." Dijo Linka.

"Gracias hija, sabia que ibas a tomar la decisión correcta solo hay que…" Dijo Lynn sr pero fue interrumpido.

"Con una condición." Dijo Linka.

"Me esperaba esa. Que es lo que tienes en mente hija." Dijo Rita.

"Verán, lo que necesito es…" Dijo Linka.

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	9. Un trato ¿Hecho?

**PASADO**

Linka se encontraba hablando con sus padres en su habitación para poder llevar a cabo la ultima fase de su plan. Tocaba ver las condiciones de Linka para poder darle el dinero a sus padres, donde algunos chicos estaban en el baño escuchando todo lo que su hermana y padres estaban tratando.

"Esto… No… Puede… ser." Dijeron todos los chicos.

Linka estaba mostrándoles el contrato a sus padres donde tenían que firmar y poder sellar el trato.

"Después de haber dado mis argumentos y de dejar las reglas del juego en claro, quiero saber su respuesta. Así que díganme ¿Tenemos un trato?" Dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

"Hija nos permites a tu padre y a mi pensar de tus condiciones por favor." Dijo Rita.

Linka salió de la habitación, Lynn y Rita estaban leyendo cada párrafo del contrato y cada uno era bastante preciso y claro sobre lo que su hija pedía. En unos puntos estaba bastante bien y en otros era un poco arriesgado.

Los chicos bajaron inmediatamente a la sala para poder hablar pacíficamente con su hermana del asunto.

"Con que eso era lo que planeabas." Dijo Levi algo molesto.

"Veo que ustedes nos escucharon, si quieren saber mis razones, es porque hace falta cambiar un poco los valores, además de hacer realidad el sueño de papa." Dijo Linka.

"Y esa es tu forma de ganártelo, siendo la privilegiada de la familia con solo sobornar a nuestro padre." Dijo Loki molesto.

"Quien dice que quiero eso Loki, para empezar, no soy como tú, que siempre andas presumiéndonos a todos que tú eres el mayor, pero solo lo eres por la edad porque no has demostrado ser como tal." Dijo Linka.

"De esa manera nos pagas cuando nosotros incrementamos tus ganancias en la venta de tus asquerosos pasteles, espera a que mama y papa se enteren de la manera en que nos sobreexplotaste." Dijo Lexx.

"Lexx, Lexx, Lexx, hablas como si en verdad no me conocieras, sabia que cuando ustedes se enterarían del asunto, yo ya había dicho mi plan a nuestros padres, además de que ustedes solo trabajaron para poder ganar algo de mi capital, la verdad no me esperaba que ustedes vinieran a mí por ayuda y supe utilizar ese recurso a mi favor para poder llevar las ganancias a un nivel alto. Si no entendieron parte de la plática, el mismo contrato lo dice, me asegure de cubrir cualquier error que me pudiera costar mi victoria final. Pero de que se quejan, trabajar para papa y tendrán su sueldo e incluso tendrán mas recursos de lo que ya no logran en lo que supuestamente son mejores. En vez de estarse quejando, deberían agradecerme por mejorar sus calidades de vidas." Dijo Linka.

"Quieres que te agradezcamos por hacernos menos ante nuestros padres. Como sabes que nosotros no nos ha ido bien, tu aprovechas para ser la consentida de la familia." Dijo Luke.

"Bueno ya basta. Yo estoy haciendo lo mejor para la familia, si papa abre su negocio, ustedes recibirán más privilegios." Dijo Linka.

"Y qué pasa si el negocio no funciona el negocio." Dijo Lars.

"Volviendo a lo de conocerme, crees que no tengo un plan para eso. Además de que planeaba involucrarlos a ustedes para que también ayudaran a papa a crecer su negocio, pero veo que ustedes son demasiado egoístas y de estar cegados por sus celos." Dijo Linka molesta.

"Ni creas que mama y papa aceptaran tu trato. Ellos no se dejarían comprar y menos si se trata de reducirnos." Dijo Leif.

"Por mi piensen lo que quieran, después de todo siguen siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre." Dijo Linka.

"Linka puedes venir por favor." Dijo Rita.

Linka fue a la habitación de sus padres. Se sentó en la cama y esperar su decisión.

"Bien hija, tu madre y yo tomamos una decisión luego de leer tus condiciones." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Tu clausula principal me dejo bastante sorprendida. El hecho de que te aumentemos la mesada es demasiado." Dijo Rita.

"De hecho eso es un extra, debido a que mis tartas también se venderán en el restaurante y eso sería como el precio que tienen que pagar. Además de que mi condición principal es de metan a los chicos a trabajar ya que viendo que no les ha ido bien en sus actividades, hay que darles una mano con eso, pero sus mesadas se verán reflejadas por el trabajo tanto en el restaurante como en la casa. Además de ser la que se quede a cargo de la casa cuando Loki parta a la universidad." Dijo Linka.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, no sé si podrás con esa responsabilidad." Dijo Rita.

"Ponte a analizar a los chicos y a mí, ¿Quién les hace el desayuno cuando ustedes no pueden? ¿Quién ha cuidado a 5 hermanos menores? ¿Quién los mira y ayuda cuando no están bien?" Dijo Linka.

"En eso tienes razón hija, pero tus hermanos no creo que lo tomen bien." Dijo Rita.

"Quizá no se lo tomen bien, pero es lo mejor para todos. Ya que con papa dirigiendo su restaurante y con mi idea de cómo atraeré a clientes, prácticamente las ganancias estarán elevadas y los valores de la casa cambiarán considerablemente y todos tendremos algo que ganar siempre y cuando eso se mantenga." Dijo Linka.

"No lo había visto de esa forma, además de que tus hermanos al trabajar en el restaurante aprenderán algo de experiencia laboral, en especial a Loki, quien pronto iniciara esa parte de su vida." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Pero, no crees que, si los chicos entran a trabajar, no tendrán tiempo para realizar las actividades que les gustan." Dijo Rita al ver ese detalle.

"Es simple mama. Solo es que ellos manejen bien su tiempo, cuando yo les ayudaba en sus actividades, tenia que calcular bien mi tiempo entre eso y mis estudios y por lo que vieron nunca tuve problemas en la escuela." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno hija, para terminar con esto de una vez, tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión. Aceptamos el trato." Dijo Lynn Padre y firmo el contrato junto con Rita.

"Me alegra saber que hayan tomado la decisión correcta, este proyecto crecerá si todos unimos, solo espero que los chicos se unan a esto." Dijo Linka.

"De eso no te preocupes hija, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de eso." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Bien, me llevare el contrato, aquí tienes papi, úsalos bien." Dijo Linka entregándole el maletín con el dinero.

"Gracias hija. Sin ti esto no seria posible." Dijo Lynn Padre y Linka salió de la habitación.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, sus padres aceptaron el trato de su hermana, quien había jugado bien sus cartas para poder convencerlos de aceptar. Solo miraron a la albina con algo de enojo. Mientras que ella solo se detuvo para voltear un poco la cabeza y con una sonrisa de victoria.

"Solo les diré, que ustedes me obligaron a hacer esto, en cuanto a sus metas, ustedes solitos se estropearon al traicionar a la única persona que los apoyo, solo me queda decir, bienvenidos a la mesa de Lynn." Dijo Linka y se fue a su habitación.

**PRESENTE**

"Verán lo que necesito es… Una reunión Familiar." Dijo Linka con seriedad.

"Para que necesitas a todos los chicos aquí." Pregunto Lynn Padre.

"Ellos necesitan saber lo que pasa con el restaurante, además de que tengo algo en mente que puede funcionar." Dijo Linka.

"Esta bien hija, si es lo que necesitas esta bien." Dijo Rita.

Los padres se fueron a su habitación a realizar algunas llamadas a sus hijos para decirles que los necesitaban en la casa Loud por petición de su hermana.

Linka veía todas las opciones posibles para poder convencer a los chicos de la noticia. Y esperar sus reacciones, viendo que no iba a ser nada fácil ya ellos no se dejarían seducir tan fácilmente, además de que su relación con los mayores no era tan buena que digamos.

Con Loki, no era buena ya que incluso en un tiempo que el estuvo en la casa tenia que soportar las ordenes de su hermana y hermanos.

Con Loni era bastante neutral por así decirlo ya su relación había decaído drásticamente, por las indiferencias que ellos se tenían.

Con Luke no era buena por el simple hecho de que ellos tenían peleas constantemente con las actividades del otro.

Con Lane era lo mismo con Luke solo que él no quería hacerle caso a su hermana.

Con Lynn digamos que no era con los demás, pero ellos ya no se hablaban, si acaso solo se limitaban a simple saludos. Además, que tuvieron problemas sobre lo que ellos sentían sobre el asunto cuando la albina quería hablar con él.

Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando uno de sus hermanos bajo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, era Leif quien prendió la televisión.

"Leif puedo preguntarte algo." Dijo Linka.

"Que pasa Linka." Dijo Leif.

"¿Soy una mala hermana?" Pregunto Linka a su hermano.

Leif no se esperaba esa pregunta de su hermana, pero lo que mas le intrigo fue el hecho de que ella pensara eso de ella.

"No es por el desviar el tema, pero porque me preguntas eso Linka." Dijo y pregunto Leif.

"Creo que me he equivocado con ustedes, creo que nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice hace años. Solo lo que provoque fue que León sufriera por cosas que el no hizo." Dijo Linka.

"Lo dices porque León te dijo que nunca estas con el y con nosotros." Dijo Leif.

"No creo que solo sea por eso, antes que me fuera, no recuerdo la última que lo apoye o que fui a una fecha muy importante para él, además de que el piensa que lo odio." Dijo Linka.

"Linka, tu no eres una mala hermana, solo has cometido errores como todos nosotros, León esta así porque el no sabe nada de los que nos ha pasado todos estos años, además de que el ha estado lidiando con unos problemas en la escuela." Dijo Leif.

"¿Y ustedes nunca lo ayudaron?" Pregunto Linka.

"Lo hacíamos, pero había algo en el que no estaba bien y nosotros no sabíamos que era." Dijo Leif.

"Pero me pregunto porque nunca me di la oportunidad de venir aquí." Dijo Linka.

"Hermana, sé que no la has pasado nada bien, yo puedo entenderte que tengas responsabilidades, pero algo en lo que León tiene razón es que a veces te olvidas de que tienes familia, esas fueron tus decisiones que tuvieron estas consecuencias." Dijo Leif.

"Después de todo lo ocurrido, pienso que no soy una buena para ustedes." Dijo Linka.

"Y quien dice que nosotros fuimos buenos hermanos contigo." Dijo Leif.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Linka.

"Jeje vamos hermana, crees que nosotros somos unos angelitos, por favor, basta ver como te tratamos para saber que somos unos demonios. Nadie es perfecto, pero como dijiste una vez en tus historietas, nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto." Dijo Leif con una sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes razón Leif, después de todo veo que si has madurado." Dijo Linka.

"Bueno, con el paso del tiempo uno debe de crecer no solo con la edad sino como persona. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el negocio de papa?" Dijo y pregunto Leif a su hermana.

"Pues estoy pensando en varias opciones, creo que después de tanto tiempo, es hora de cambiar las cosas y estar con ustedes el tiempo que pueda." Dijo Linka.

"Me alegra oír eso, porque pensaba que podríamos tener unas salidas de hermanos, como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Leif.

"Suena bien, aun quiero patearles el trasero en los videojuegos." Dijo Linka con tono desafiante.

"No creas que no he estado practicando para al fin derrotarte." Dijo Leif de la misma manera que su hermana.

"Que ¿Estas retándome?" Pregunto Linka con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Tal vez." Dijo Leif.

Linka y Leif empezaron a jugar videojuegos, donde los dos dieron lo mejor para poder conseguir la victoria, pero algo les interrumpió su juego.

"Linka, Leif." Apareció Lars de la nada.

"AAAH." Ambos se asustaron y Leif salto y Linka lo atrapo.

"Vengan rápido." Dijo Lars.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Lars?" Pregunto Linka.

"Es León." Dijo Lars.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunto Linka.

"Esta sangrando." Dijo Lars.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron ambos.

**Continuará...**


	10. De la verdad nace el perdón

Linka y Leif fueron corriendo a la habitación de León y en efecto, como Lars dijo, su hermanito estaba sangrando de sus manos por donde se encontraban sus venas, era evidente que tenia una hemorragia y Levi estaba tratando con la herida. Linka se acercó a su hermanito.

"¿Que te paso León?" Pregunto Linka.

"Sufrió de una cortada en su mano derecha, ahora estoy lidiando con calmar la hemorragia." Dijo Levi.

"Pero como te la hiciste." Dijo Linka.

León solo se quedo callado y sin voltear a verla, su mirada podía describirse como el no sintiera nada en ese momento.

Linka no le gusto esto por lo que también empezó a trata la herida.

Pasaron unos minutos y la hemorragia paro, le puso algo de alcohol, cosa que le dolió bastante, pero que era para desinfectar la herida y terminaron por vendar la mano.

"Chicos me pueden dejar a solas con León por favor." Dijo Linka y los chicos salieron de la habitación.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso ya que Linka no sabía como comenzar y su hermano estaba con esa mirada sin emociones.

"(Suspiro) ¿Por qué lo hiciste León?" Pregunto Linka

"Como si realmente te importara." Dijo el pequeño con un tono de indiferencia.

"Que es lo que te pasa hermano, tú no eres así." Dijo Linka.

"Y eso a ti te importa. Por lo que yo sé, yo no te importo y no te importa a nadie de la familia Linka, ya estoy cansado de intentar y fracasar, ya estoy cansado de tu indiferencia hacia nosotros y ya estoy cansado de creer que aun te importo." Dijo León con enojo.

Linka estaba algo sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano, en todas las veces que lo veía enojado, jamás vio que el reaccionaria así. Al parecer solamente le quedaba una opción y era ser sincera con él.

"(Suspiro) Lo reconozco." Dijo Linka.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto León confundido.

"Lo reconozco León. Reconozco que no he sido una buena hermana mayor para ti." Dijo Linka.

"Desde que eras pequeño, el día en que yo te vi nacer, me hice una promesa de que a todos ustedes los protegería sin importar que seria a lo que me enfrentaría." Dijo Linka.

"Pero." Dijo León con una cara molesta.

"Es momento de que te diga la verdad, chicos pueden venir." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación.

"¿Ustedes también tienen que ver en esto?" Pregunto León.

"Si, por no decir bastante." Dijo Leif.

"Veras León, lo que te voy a contar paso cuando te eras un bebe. Los chicos y yo tuvimos una pelea, ellos ya habían colmado mi paciencia porque ellos se aprovechaban de mí, ellos siempre me usaban para facilitarles las cosas y no recibía un gracias por parte de ellos." Dijo Linka.

"Nosotros en esos tiempos éramos bastante egoístas, no valorábamos a Linka, hasta que ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto." Dijo Lexx.

"Además de que, a través de varias indirectas, le hicimos pensar que no nos importaba." Dijo Lars.

"Por lo que tuve elaborar un plan para obtener algo de dinero y valerme por mí misma, aunque funciono demasiado bien, ya que los chicos tiempo después me pidieron dinero y estaba cegada por mi orgullo, por lo que decidí aprovecharme de eso y los manipule para poder aumentar mis ganancias." Dijo Linka.

"Aunque no todo se perdió, a base de ese dinero, papa logro abrir su restaurante." Dijo Leif.

"Quieren decir que Linka fue la que logro abrir el restaurante." Dijo León sorprendido.

"Más bien solo reuní el dinero suficiente, no es para alagar, aunque mi segundo error fue el manipular a mis padres para tener un poco más de beneficios que a los demás chicos." Dijo Linka.

"Nosotros tuvimos otra pelea donde nuestra relación empeoro, técnicamente ya era cada uno por su cuenta." Dijo Levi.

"Estamos enojados y cegados por el rencor y no vimos lo que realmente te hicimos. Al no apoyarte o estar contigo, nosotros te hicimos daño." Dijo Linka.

"Linka… yo… solo quería un poco de atención no solo de ustedes, también de mis padres." Dijo León con unas lagrimas en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Linka.

"No solo ustedes chicos. También nuestros padres no están conmigo, ellos cambiaron el momento en que tu te fuiste de la universidad." Dijo León.

FLASHBACK

León de 8 años bajo de las escaleras y fue con sus padres que estaban algo ocupados.

"Oye papa, no le entiendo a este problema, me ayudarías por favor." Pregunto León.

"No puedo León, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Yo también estoy ocupada León." Dijo Rita.

En otra ocasión León había llegado de la escuela feliz por lo que le iba a contar a sus padres.

"Mama papa, les tengo una gran noticia." Dijo León.

Pero sus padres no lo escucharon y ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver.

"Emm, bueno, quería decirles que me dieron un reconocimiento por tener las mejores notas de la escuela." Dijo León con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el caso era el mismo, los señores Loud estaban centrado en sus cosas y no le prestaban atención.

"También queme el auto de la maestra Johnson y la bañe en pintura." Dijo León ya molesto.

De nuevo los señores Loud no le prestaron atención al pequeño, por lo que fue al ático y puso su reconocimiento en una caja donde también estaban sus demás premios y salió de ahí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Nuestros padres ni siquiera me prestan atención, todo lo que hago no les parece, incluso me he llevado regaños por tratar de llamar la atención. Y si por algo quería que te quedaras porque parece que tú eres la única que puede calmarlos, porque cuando tu estabas, ellos siempre estaban felices, pero cuando te fuiste ellos se amargaron y más conmigo porque a los demás les daban una oportunidad más. Técnicamente yo ya no era feliz." Dijo León quien ya no pudo más y quebró en llanto.

Linka había escuchado todo, estaba algo sorprendida por la manera en que cambiaron sus padres, además de que entendió que tanto sus acciones como la de sus hermanos hicieron que alguien que no estaba involucrado pagara los platos rotos.

Tomo la mano de su hermano menor y le dio un pequeña sonrisa, para después darle un abrazo.

"Ya ya, tranquilo nosotros estaremos aquí para ti hermanito. Y a es hora de enfocarnos en el presente. Además, no eres al único que le paso eso hermanito, yo pase por la misma situación, pero mi error fue el tratar de perjudicarlos que tratar de solucionar el problema." Dijo Linka.

"Aunque no te culpamos Linka, tus acciones están mas que justificadas, nosotros también cometimos el error de no aceptar nuestras equivocaciones y ser demasiado egoístas." Dijo Lexx.

"León también te debemos una disculpa por no haberte ayudado, no sabíamos que tu sentías así." Dijo Lars.

"De ahora en adelante contaras con el apoyo de todos nosotros." Dijo Levi.

"Gracias chicos, gracias, hermana." Agradeció León y siguió abrazando a su hermana.

Los chicos se mantuvieron así, hasta que oyeron a varios autos estacionarse.

"Linka, tus hermanos ya están aquí." Dijo Rita desde el primer piso.

"Chicos, voy a necesitar de su ayuda para lo que se viene con los demás, porque como saben mi relación con los mayores no están buena por lo que también necesitare en caso de no poder convencerlos." Dijo Linka.

"Cuenta conmigo Linka." Dijo Lars.

"Con nosotros." Dijeron los gemelos.

"Cuenta con mi apoyo unidad fraterna." Dijo Levi.

"Cuenta conmigo, hermana." Dijo León.

"Bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos bajaron del segundo piso para ver a los demás reunidos a la sala unos con cara de curiosidad y otros con cara de seriedad.

"Bien chicos, Linka nos pidió que ustedes vinieran para poder darles la noticia." Dijo Rita.

"Chicos, quería que ustedes vinieran porque papa se va a retirar del negocio, debido a que el ya no puede segur laborando como cocinero, además de querer relajarse." Dijo Linka.

"Ya se a donde va esto. Si lo que quieres es presumirnos de que papa te dejara a cargo, mira cuanto nos importa." Dijo Loki molesto.

"No es por eso chicos, es porque quiero hacer un trato. Tanto con ustedes como con ustedes mama y papa." Dijo Linka.

"A que te refieres hija." Dijo Lynn Padre

"Verán, ustedes ya saben que me hare cargo del restaurante, pero con la condición de que los chicos sean mis socios." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos y los padres estaban sorprendidos por lo que la peliblanca había dicho, era algo que podía perjudicar o beneficiar el restaurante y su padre fue el primero en responder.

"Hija no creo que…" Dijo Lynn Padre sin embargo fue interrumpido.

"No padre, ya estoy cansada de que hagan menos a los chicos, por favor son sus hijos, acaso no confían en ellos." Dijo Linka con algo de molestia.

"Pero ya te lo dijimos, pensamos en ti porque eres la más capacitada." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Que lo sea no significa que los chicos no sean aptos para poder ayudarme, puede que ellos no hayan tomado buenas decisiones, pero tu negocio es la oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes confiar en ellos tanto como yo lo hago." Dijo Linka.

"Hija no crees que es un poco arriesgado." Dijo Rita.

"El que no arriesga no gana, aunque yo se puedo contar con ellos, a pesar de que nosotros no nos llevamos bien." Dijo Linka.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Rita.

"Pensé que ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta. Chicos le pueden decir todo a nuestros padres por favor." Dijo Linka refiriéndose a los menores.

"Claro que si unidad fraternal. Como se los comento Linka todo esto comenzó cuando nosotros tuvimos una discusión con ella sobre que abusábamos de la ayuda que nos ofrecía. Ella se enojo y dijo que ya no nos ayudaría con nuestras cosas." Dijo Levi.

Levi empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado con todos estos años al igual que Linka explico lo del negocio y sus razones incluso hablo con los chicos sobre sus actitudes que habían tomado, además de que no solo les afecto a ellos sino a León que también había sufrido una falta de apoyo y compresión por parte de todos e incluso mostro su herida.

Aunque los chicos no se veían muy convencido ya que pensaban que esto era una treta de su hermana para perjudicarlos.

Los padres estaban sorprendidos ya que en verdad no esperaban que sus hijos e hija dijeran todo lo que les contaron, estaban algo molestos, pero a la vez sorprendidos por lo de las situaciones y más de la del menor de la familia.

"Luego de esta larga explicación, quiero saber algo chicos, ¿Serian mis socios para el manejo del restaurante?" Pregunto Linka.

"La verdad no sabría que decirte Linka." Dijo Lynn.

"Tampoco se que decirte Linka, digo, no es que te odie, sino que no te tengo mucha confianza." Dijo Lane.

"Se que también cometí ese error, aunque ustedes tampoco se salvan de todo el daño que me hicieron, pero después de hablar con León, me hizo entender que no podemos seguir así, ya que no es sano para ninguno de nosotros y porque ya no quiero que nos llevemos mal. Esta bien sino quieren aceptar, después de todo no puedo culparlos." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos pensaron en la situación, pues ellos tampoco se salvaban de haber lastimado a su hermana y vieron que ella tenia buenas intenciones, pues ya era hora de poder arreglar la cosas.

"Bueno Linka, yo acepto." Dijo Lynn.

"Yo también." Dijo Luke.

"Yo también." Dijo Loni.

"Bueno Linka, si queremos arreglar las cosas, bueno porque no." Dijo Lane.

"Igual acepto Linka." Dijo Loki.

"Gracias chicos. Mama papa, se que no eran lo que esperaban, pero también quiero que entiendan que lo hago por cambiar a la familia, ustedes no debieron dejar darle atención a León, el no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores." Dijo Linka a sus padres.

Los señores Loud no sabían que decir, ya que también habían cometido el error de no saber como criar a sus hijos, se miraron el uno otro al otro y sonrieron. En señal de que ellos también debían aportar para que la familia estuviera bien.

"Chicos, Linka, discúlpenos por todo lo que paso. León perdónanos por no prestarte atención," Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Pero de ahora en adelante todo va a ser diferente y queremos que sepas que estamos muy orgullos de ti." Dijo Rita.

León sonrió y abrazo a sus padres.

"Finalmente estamos en paz." Dijo Linka.

Los chicos abrazaron a su hermana, después tanto tiempo toda la familia Loud habían hecho las paces.

Luego de unas horas, toda la familia se había reunido en el restaurante para llevar a cabo la reinauguración.

Linka fue a la oficina y se aseguro de que nadie la viera.

"Saben cuándo estas en una gran familia, es normal que siempre haya conflictos, pero siempre aceptamos nuestros ya sea tarde o temprano, además de a pesar de todo, yo no dejare de querer a todos mis hermanos y padres, ya que ellos siempre me querrán, aunque sean bastante orgullos. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer crecer el negocio, podremos trabajar juntos y terminar de arreglar nuestros problemas. Y hablando de eso, tengo un asunto que tengo pendiente." Dijo Linka y marco un número.

"Hola Ronnie, estas libre hoy." Dijo Linka.

* * *

**_Se que es algo apresurado pero creo que era hora de concluir está historia._****_Habrá un epílogo._****_En fin espero que les haya gustado. _**


	11. Epílogo

Pasaron los meses y nuestra protagonista estaba en la oficina donde ella trabajaba en Nueva York, donde estaba organizando sus cosas y limpiando una foto de ella y su familia realizando la reinauguración del restaurante.

"Hola chicos, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, últimamente he estado ocupada, pero no con trabajo, sino con el reparar la relación entre mi familia y yo." Dijo Linka a la audiencia.

"El restaurante se ha convertido en un gran éxito, no solo nuestros conocidos y clientes comunes han visitado el lugar, sino también críticos extranjeros y hemos recibido una excelente critica."

"Gracias a los chicos por sus excelentes ideas fue que eso se hiciera posible. Y nuestros padres están orgullosos de ellos y también de mi por el manejo administrativo del lugar. Ellos aprovecharon su oportunidad y ahora somos socios para un futuro crecimiento a nivel nacional."

"Después de que todos habláramos sobre esto, decidimos que lo mejor sería pasar tiempo en familia, además de que mi hermanito León y yo estuvimos realizando varias actividades, la verdad no sabía que teníamos muchas cosas en común." Dijo Linka.

"Ya con todos los problemas solucionados. Pude dedicarme a descansar un poco del trabajo y estar saliendo con Ron después de nuestro reencuentro."

"Por lo que ahora tengo que dirigirme con mi familia porque tengo una noticia que les encantará." Dijo y salió de la oficina.

Fue a su auto y se dirigió primero a la casa de su novio para después ir a la casa Loud, Ron estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaria la familia de su novia.

"Listo Ronnie." Dijo Linka.

"(Suspiro) Estoy Listo." Dijo Ron con seguridad.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Pregunto Linka.

"Si, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así no dejo de pensar en que es lo que harán." Dijo Ron.

"Vamos Ronnie, si tú familia le encantó la noticia, quién dice que la mía no." Dijo Linka.

"Aún recuerdo la vez que por poco me matan solo porque tú y yo estábamos haciendo la tarea." Dijo Ron.

"Si, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Bueno, vamos, se nos hace tarde." Dijo Linka y ambos salieron para dirigirse a la casa Loud.

En la casa Loud, todos estaban reunidos para escuchar la noticia que Linka les daría a todos.

Ya estaban comenzando a surgir posibilidades como que ella se cambiaría para trabajar aquí o que un chef prestigioso llegará a trabajar en el restaurante. Ese momento culminó cuando Linka y Ron llegaron a la casa Loud.

"Bien Familia Loud, los reuní a todos hoy, debido a que Ronnie y yo tenemos que darles una noticia." Dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

"Bien chicos, esto lo hablé con mi familia y ellos dijeron que están encantados por lo que les vamos a relevar ahora." Dijo Ron algo nervioso pero a la vez seguro.

"Mamá, papá, hermanos, Ronnie y yo nos vamos a casar." Dijo Linka mostrando el anillo de compromiso a todos.

Nadie sabía que decir, bastaban ver sus caras como para decir que no se la esperaban, Ron estaba preparado para lo peor, aunque seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Linka no sabía que pensar ya que al ver la cara de su familia no sabía que sacar como conclusión esas caras eran la incógnita de la albina.

"Miren, se que no soy lo que esperaban de un yerno, pero de verdad amo mucho a Linka y estoy dispuesto a todo para protegerla, ella me hizo entender que no siempre debes de ser un estúpido pésimista y que en la vida hay que sonreír." Dijo Ron mirando con una sonrisa a su prometida.

"Se que Ronnie no les agrado chicos, sin embargo, él en el fondo es un chico de gran corazón y del que yo tanto amo y que con el soy muy feliz." Dijo Linka mirando de la misma manera a Ron.

Rita y Lynn Sr fueron para abrazar a su hija, dándoles a entender que estaban felices por la noticia.

Ron miro a los hermanos y sorprendentemente estaban sonriendo, cosa que no entendía, pero que su amada tenía razón después de todo.

"Estamos muy felices por ti Linka, el simple hecho de que ahora tendré nietos me alegra mucho." Dijo Rita.

"Jejeje, si claro." Dijo Linka toda ruborizada al igual que Ron.

"Cuídala mucho Ron, recuerda que tiene padre y hermanos." Dijo Lynn Padre.

"Claro que lo haré señor Loud." Dijo Ron.

"Bueno hermana, te felicito porque por fin encontraste a tu media naranja, se que antes no fuimos buenos con Ron, pero ahora sabemos que el es un buen chico y que no te haría daño." Dijo Loki.

"Además de que entendimos que lo que hacíamos con los demás chicos que solamente pasaban por cosas insignificantes era bastante exagerado." Dijo Luke.

"Aunque eso sí Linka, en parte lo hacíamos para protegerte de las malas compañías y porque técnicamente no nos agradaban." Dijo Lane.

"Pero ahora entendemos que puede cuidarte sola, además de que tú sabes quienes son las personas con las que te juntas." Dijo Lynn.

"Y nosotros apoyamos tu decisión" Dijeron los gemelos.

"Y nos has demostrado que nosotros podemos confiar en ti." Dijo Lars.

"Por ende, aceptamos que querías comprometerte con Ron, después de todo eres una mujer independiente." Dijo Levi.

"Si eres feliz, yo estoy feliz hermana." Dijo León.

Linka no podía describir tal alegría por lo que fue a abrazar a sus hermanos. Ron miraba con una sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta que los chicos hicieron una señal de apuntar sus ojos con los suyos, dando a entender que tuviera cuidado o pagaría muy caro las consecuencias.

Luego de unos meses se llevó a cabo la boda donde todo fue hermoso para la pareja, pero un desastre para la familia Loud y Casagrande ya que ellos estuvieron haciendo un montón de travesuras.

Loki y Bibi estuvieron haciendo cosas locas detrás de las mesas.

Carly se peleó con su prima Cj por el ramo y miro a León con cara amor platónico mientras que esté empezó a correr y esta lo persiguió durante un buen rato.

Lynn estaba vomitando después de comer demasiado pastel.

Luke y Lane estaban acostados encima de las mesas por la borrachera que se habían metido.

Los gemelos y Levi estaban manchados de comida a causa de una guerra de está.

Los padres de Linka y Ron estaban mareados a causa del baile y las copas.

Los tíos estaban colgados de cabeza por las trampas de Leif que puso para sus hermanos.

Mientras que los enamorados estaban en su luna de miel donde técnicamente disfrutaban del mejor día de sus vidas.

FIN

Y colorín Colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Muy bien chicos espero que les haya gustado mucho está historia porque seguiré haciendo más Capitulo de la vida de Linka Loud y el Fanfic sorpresa que les tengo preparado

CR7: SIIII

Lola: Denle su voto comenten compartan la historia y recuerden que Styles y yo después de las responsabilidades continuaremos trabajando en esto que tanto les gusta.

Eso ha sido chicos yo fui Super Styles

Lola: y yo Lola Loud.

Ambos: Nos vemos en la próxima Historia.


End file.
